What Happens When You Get Ironhide As Your Guardian
by Aztec98
Summary: This is the first story that I have considered re-writing... I have no Idea as to HOW I can make an awesome summery, so you have to deal with it. Tell me how this story is... (Barricade/Oc) (Sideswipe/Oc) (Sunstreaker/Oc) (Ironhide/Cheromia) This version is complete. The story is not
1. Guardian

This is just a take on what I think it would be like to have Ironhide as a protective guardian/bff

Takes place after Transformers 1 (i.d.c. if it's been 5-4 years)

Talking  
(Me) "everybody else"

It was a cold winter night and I was walking home from a friend's house. Little did I know that night would change my life forever. The street lights were no use to me that night for there were too many tree limbs with snow on them and my hoodie was absolutely no use to me because of the snow falling. Other than that everything was fine.

I was almost a block away from my house when I heard car tires right behind me. My instinct was to run, so I ran, but it was no luck to me. Little did I know that the vehicle behind me was Barricade. Still running down the street I tripped and got scooped up and driven off in the back of the black Decepticon cop car.

(What do you want from me?) "Information of Expedition Maritime Security" ordered Barricade. (I know nothing. Why do you need the info?) "Classified" he stated still barreling down the road. I had to think fast but before I could Barricade transformed into his robot form, throwing me 30 feet.

(Can you at least tell me who you are?) "Barricade, servant of Megatron leader of the Decepticons" he told me square in the face. "Now, because of your invaluable information you will be incinerated" he stated and then readied his guns.

"Not today!" I heard somebody yell. I couldn't tell because I covered my head in defense agents Barricade's guns but that probably would have never worked. Soon after some blasts and grunts later I heard someone very close to me say "I got you, don't worry you're in safe hands" in a very soothing tone. Still shielding myself I climbed into a large metal hand that was some-what warm.

A close to 9 minutes later the battle was over with a now off line Barricade on the ground of the fairground parking lot. (Who are you?) "We are autobots. I'm Ratchet the medical officer, that's our leader Optimus Prime, and the one holding you is Ironhide our weapons specialist." Said the yellow-green and white Autobot "We had seen this con our radar and came to see what he was up to. We didn't know he was going to do this. What is it that he wanted?" asked Optimus in his Red and Blue flaming paintjob. (something that probably has to do with my dad's line of work. Barricade told me nothing about his intentions though.) "Well then we will have to assign a guardian to you and your family." "I'll do it Optimus, since Jazz isn't qualified and Bumblebee already is guarding somebody" said Ironhide as he still cradled me in his hand. I was auactualy feeling safe in the black bots' heated hand .

After some deciding and reasonable talking with the government over a com. line. call Optimus officially assigned Ironhide to be my family guardian. (Shit, I have to be home in 3 minutes let's get home Ironhide!) Just after i said that Ironhide transformed into his vehicle mode [a black modified GMC Topkick with smoke stacks and an autobot symbol imbedded into the back] and drove me home.

When we got there the government was already explaining to my dad that Ironhide was not a threat and was going to guard us for the rest of our life or until the war was over. That night was a great one. Ironhide was sleeping outside just in case another decepticon came to take me, my dad, or the whole family. (I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. Instead of driving an old Buick I get to arrive in a brand new truck who is also my robot guardian. Talk about a bad ass double threat)


	2. First Day

Talking  
(Me) "everybody else"

Today was my first day of school with Ironhide, it was AWSOME! It started with the ride to school. I was running late so Ironhide had to hurry and used a short cut to school. The short cut went through a patch of forest that ended at the end of a road right next to the school. The ride took least 5 minutes. Then we got to school I was astounded when almost all the boys were shocked to see my pull up in Ironhide which to them was a brand new modified black topkick.

School went by slowly. As usual I had math and social studies. Then in study hall I thought I heard Ironhide transform so I asked if I could go to the bathroom. When I was I ran for the nearest exit and then quickly ran outside. That's were I saw Ironhide fighting a decepticon. Knowing that Ironhide would want me to go I went inside as fast as I could. Inside I ran back towards the cafeteria but I stopped. Then all of the sudden I heard a crashing sound and then a lot of screaming.

(Aw nuts) I said. I thought the two brawling bots might crash into the school so I ran to get everybody outside. It took me some time but I eventually got them out of the school. After everybody was out I ran to see if the fight was over. Thank goodness nobody fallowed me because they would probably freak out seeing me hugging a 30 ton black robot right next to a now dead decepticon..

When I got to the seen all I saw was a decepticon in a puddle of energon and Ironhide putting his canons away. That's another thing I really like about Ironhide other than his alt mode, his canons. They are huge and awesome. H told me that he got one from his dad and the other from his sergeant after he graduated at top of the class on Cybertron as the number one weapons specialist in the whole class. So after I had a small chat with Ironhide about what happened I quickly ran back to my group. To my surprise nobody had missed me but all the guys were telling me that my truck was missing and then a split second layer Ironhide come thundering down the street. (There is my truck. my dad usually barrows it when I'm in school.)

A couple of minutes later we were allowed to go back into the school where I had lunch. But since I had a car I was allowed to buy lunch somewhere else if I was back by 1. So I went out hoping to have a nice chat with Hide. Then Chad *my beastie* came out and hoped in. (Chad, what are you doing out here) I said in a mean tone. "I thought we would go to lunch today. I mean since you have a car and I'm you beastie.  
(No! I will not take you out for lunch Chad! You are a freeloader! Now get out!) I yelled at him. He obviously knew that I meant so he got out and went inside.

While in the parking lot of Subway Ironhide and me had a chat of what happened. "Cheyenne, why did you yell at your friend like that?" (Ironhide, kids who have friends with cars tend to free lode off their friends stuff. I just didn't want that to happen to Chad.) "Well next time tell him and don't yell because you could ruin your reputation and friendship with Chad" (Ironhide, do you think Chad will forgive me?) "Of course, your beasties. He will probably forgive you tomorrow." (Thanks Hide, now let's go back to school.)


	3. Trip to DC

Talking  
(Me) "everybody else"

Ironhide and I had bonded over the months following the Decepticon attack at school. Ironhide decided to teach me self defense just in case I came in contact with one of the smaller human sized decepticons like Frenzy. I liked it when he cared about me. Along with self defense I had successfully passed the state gun test and purchased my first gun. It was just a simple Colt M1911 pistol. Ironhide was so proud when I shot my first 10 rounds and got 7 bulls eyes.

A few weeks went by with no decepticon activity so I gave Ironhide a day off while I went on a field trip to DC were NEST headquarters was located, so if I needed Ironhide he wouldn't be too far. Ironhide would trail our caravan of buses on our tour to D.C. The day before we left the government, Autobots, and NEST solders confirmed that Ironhide would come with me on the trip. While he was gone mom and dad would be protected by Ironhide's second favorite bot, Sideswipe. He also gave me a walkie talkie so I can call him if I see ANY Decepticon activity.

Before they all took off on their 5 day journey, some guys from NEST told the school that dangerous people were after me so they had a guy in my pickup fallow us JUST IN CASE! After that the day was pretty normal.

The ride in the Pennsylvania was boring so the teachers played a movie. They only had Monster House and Marmaduke but they didn't have sound, so I decided to talk to Ironhide.

**ME AND IRONHIDE ON THE TALK**

(Hay Hide, you there?)

"Yah, what's up? You board?"

(Yah they are playing a movie but I've seen it about a MILLION times.)

"Well I can't see you right now because I would probably freak everybody out."

(Oh Ya. I guess I'll just have to live through it until we get to Gettysburg.)

"K see you there Chy"

**POV CHEYENNE/ME**

By the time we got to Gettysburg almost everybody on the bus was asleep including me. I was dreaming about me and Ironhide walking around a building with other robots in it. When the bus stopped all the students got up moaning and groaning while I barged out the doors and made my way to Ironhide, who was right behind our bus.

"So how was the trip Cheyenne?" asked Ironhide as I hugged his hood. (It was fine I caught a couple of z's) just after I said that my teacher, Mr. Sears called us to a canon and explained to us what it was like to load and unload the canons and fire them. "Ha those canons are nothing compared to mine!" Ironhide beamed in a hushed tone. (Shhhh Ironhide before somebody hears you.)

After his 30 minuet lexure we got to have a photo op of the land scape. To my surprise *not really* a lot of kids were taking pictures of Hide while I was looking over the rail and down the harsh cliff which lead to the battle field. (Hay all of you scram before Hide gets cranky!) I yelled at them. "Who is Hide? I thought this was your truck." Somebody asked. And I replied (He is a body guard who is suppose to keep me safe on this trip of ours. Now get on the bus!) "Cheyenne, that wasn't nice" said Ironhide in a warning tone. (I know, but I just don't like people crowding you)

After we went to the battleground we headed to the Gettysburg cemetery. "So this is where you put all of your lost comrades'." Said Ironhide as we went through the main gate to the cemetery. (Yah. To me this is sort of depressing to see all of these graves.) "Don't feel that way Chy. At least you still have your family and friends." Ironhide said in an attempt to cheer me up.

During our conversation I couldn't help but notice the guys behind me seem some-what sympathetic. Turning around and trying to be nice I asked (You guys need something, or are you just spying on my conversation?) One of the guys, whose name was John said in a very sympathetic tone, said "Sorry but I couldn't help but hear that you were a bit depressed." (Awwww. That was so sweet of you to be concerned for me. Say while we are here do you want to accompany me while we walk through just in case I start to cry?) "Shure! Meet you by your truck."


	4. Gettysburg Cemetery

After we got on the bus me and John stayed with the other students until our teacher was done with another of his historical lexures. After that I told Ironhide (I would only be a minute until I get back. OK?) "Yah fine. Just don't get too friendly with this boy. I don't really trust him." Said Ironhide in a fatherly tone (Come on Hide!) I whined. Then I left.

John and I were weaving through graves, mausoleums and memorials. I guess we went about a mile out because I couldn't hear the kids or busses anymore. I started to get worried. Soon we ended up on the outskirts of the cemetery. I could only see graves, a cement truck and the battle field. (John, what are we doing here?) I asked in a panicked tone. "I had to do a favor for a friend." said John in a wicked way. Just after that the cement truck started to roll its large barrel reveling a Decepticon symbol. Horrified I tried to radio Ironhide but I was out of range. All I could do now was run as fast as I could towards the buses and Ironhide.

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I jumped and weaved around the graves and memorials we had passed on the way. I guess I had finally gotten in range of Ironhide's radio signal because I could him yelling "WERE THE FRAG ARE YOU!?" (Decepticon... trap... HELP!) I huffed as I kept running. "Don't worry I'm on my way!" Ironhide replied. That instantly told me that I would have a lot of explaining to do IF I got back.

Still running for my life and knowing that that decepticon was still right behind me, I tripped on a grave stone and landed on my back. I felt a pain in my side and looked over to see a largish gash in my side. Then I thought (Aw Freaking Grate!) That's when I noticed the huge decepticons' canon just barely a yard away from me. Knowing it was probably the end of me I got ready to be vaporized or squished knowing if I ran it wouldn't do a thing. Instead I saw a blur of black and then closed my eyes and covered my head as I heard the banging of metal. I obviously knew that it was Ironhide. "Cheyenne! Get out of here!" he ordered. I obliged and once again ran for my life to the buses. When I got there I was covered in my own blood and sweat. I was emediently ushered into the bus.

"Cheyenne what is going on!" ordered my teacher. (Ok you want the whole story or just a summery.) I asked in a furry. "Summery"

(ok my dad has something to do with this operation Maritime Security or something like that. So then I was kidnapped by this huge robot, but it was evil or DECEPTICON so then before he could vaporize these 3 bigger robots who were AUTOBOTS killed him. So then the robot that saved me from being killed was named Ironhide and was assigned to be my family guardian. But then when I was at school another evil bot came and tried to take me, but Ironhide was there and killed him. Then this trip came so while Ironhide is with me Sideswipe will be guarding my family.)

The bus was silent. During my story I was handed a bandage for my gash in my side from falling and water. I had never noticed that I was so dehydrated until I tool that first sip of water. Soon after that first sip of water I was handed another bottle. I drained the two bottles dry until my thirst was over with. After I was done I looked out the window to see Ironhide staring back at me. I beamed at him because I knew he had defeated the con that tried to kidnap me.

I was so happy I ran outside forgetting about by gash in my side. "Cheyenne! Your hurt" Ironhide said worriedly. (I know. That's why YOU need to take me to D.C. so your buddy Ratchet can fix me up.) Is said mater-o-factually. "Wow Chy! Let's get two things straight. ONE Ratchet is not my friend. And TWO you probably need to see a real HUMAN doctor!" He said sternly. (Well fine than, but YOU will be driving me and Mr. Sears to the hospital. I don't want to drag along this caravan of buses because of me.) "Ok then let's ROLL!"


	5. The Hospital

You should probably know the talking by now

The drive from the cemetery and it wasn't a quiet one like I wanted. During the long drive through the forest, around the battle field, and into the city Mr. Sears was intrigued to ask Ironhide EVERYTHING about his robotic race. And in turn Ironhide asked Mr. Sears all about his race.

"Well, Josh Sears, my race was forged by the hammer of Primus. He is our equivalent of your God or whomever you worship for your creation. Our children are called sparklings and we love them to death. During the war on my home planet, Cybertron, many of our younglings were sent to special training camps so they could participate in the war, but that was only for the older ones. As for the younger ones they were put in orphanages, nurseries, or hospitals. We lost many bots and cons alike during the war and soon our planet was not able to sustain our life source ENERGON so all people who were still online fled and spread throughout the universe."

"Well that's very different from humans. See us Americans were originally from England. To you England might be a region of some sort. So we had wars to separate and we had lost many men. Then America was all alone, ruled by itself. I believe in God who has created all the people who believe in him. Our children are fully developed by 2 years..."

"WAIT! You're telling me your children can walk, vocalize, and eat at two years!"

"Yes they are. How long does it take for a sparkling to develop those skills?

"Ummm. I think about 10 human years."

WOW! So as I was saying we have had many wars on Earth. The only scientific achieved is either sending men to the moon or making nuclear bombs."

(Hay guys look it's the hospital!) I cheered in delight. I guess hearing about two histories I had already heard about sort of beard me.

When we got there they were shocked at the state of my Injury. The bandage I had put on earlier was now soaked with blood and covered with dirt and dry bits of blood. Emediently I was rushed with a swarm of nurses all around me. When I got in I was put on a hospital bed and rushed into the Emergency room. They put an amnesia mask on me. I began to get sleepy. Things got blurry and then it all went black.

ONE DAY LATER

(Ugg! Where am I?) I said as I woke up.

"You are at the Gettysburg hospital, Cheyenne" said a tall man in a military uniform  
"Your gash in your side was sewn shut and you will have to stay here until you recover. You also lost a lot of blood. Right now Ironhide is at the NEST base and once you are well enough we will transport you to a DC military base were you will be cared for until you can go home."

(Sorry, but who are you?) I asked.

"I am caption Will Lenox, me and my team have the building secured just in case another Decepticon comes to hurt you."

"Oh! We also have Skype ready just in case you wanted to talk with your friends, family, or Ironhide." He said with a warm grin.

(Well let's get it over here. I think my friends might want to know how I'm doing, including Ironhide.) I said enthusiastically.

Will handed me his lap top and put up Skype. I reassured my friends that they were in no danger and that I would probably get a tour of DC later with my Autobot friends once I have made a full recovery. They said that they send all the schools love.

Then I talked to Ironhide and the gang

CONV.

"Hay look who's up" said a boy on the screen.

(Who are you? Another solder?)

"No. I'm Sam. Bumblebee is my guardian. I just got here an hour ago."

(Oh. So is Ironhide around.)

"Na he is out shooting with Optimus and Dino."

(Who is Dino.)

"He is another bot here on the base."

(Cool. Is he worried about me?)

"Yah. Hide told me about what happened. He thinks its his fault your hurt."

(Wait! Will why couldn't Ironhide detect the Con's signal in the Cemetery?)

"Awwww Shit! That totally slipped my mind! Sam get Ratchet on the computer and tell him to send some bots over here!" He ordered through the Skype.

"Yes Will what is it?" asked the now green and white autobot on the screen.

"Ironhide couldn't detect the con's signal. That means that they probably had somebody cover the signal, right?"

"SOUNDWAVE!" said Ratchet with a worried look

"That is very bad. He could be hacking into your systems right now. Will, we NEED to get Cheyenne here NOW for her own safety." ordered Ratchet. Then the Skype was shut off.


	6. Doctor Ratchet

Sorry for the long wait. I got writer block. My friends had to help me.

Enjoy

A couple of minutes after the Skype call was shut off the hospital was suddenly shut down all the lights turned off and the red emergency lights kicked in. That made me and Lenox worry. We sat there for a minute or two when the power came back on. After that a bunch of Lenox's men came in and took me and a doctor to the parking lot where we saw Ratchet working on Jolt, the new bot on the team. (What the hell happened to him?) I asked "He walked into some power lines and went into stasis for a minute or so, but he's fine now" Ratchet informed me. "Hey Cheyenne! Your alive!" Ironhide said excitedly as he stepped forward towards me and the doctor. "WHAT IA GOING ON!" The doctor screamed in a panic. "Look, I'll explain in just a minute but you and Cheyenne here need to get into Ratchet over there." Major Lenox explained as he pointed to Ratchet who was now in vehicle mode

The trip was edgy we went as fast as we could not knowing if we would be ambushed or not. Our trip to D.C. took roughly 5-6 hours. The doctor had covered my stitches with a clean bandage to keep it from being infected while out of the hospital. "So that's why you need tp get to D.C., so you can't be captured by gigantic robots while being on the same side as another group of robots?" "No no no no. I said gigantic automatronic organisms or Autobots and the people, umm I mean robots, are the Decepticons and they need some information from her." Will explained. It was a quiet ride after that. I decided to take a snooze. Then When I woke up I was in N.E.S.T

(Arrrrr! My side!) I screamed in pain. "Sounds like the painkillers are warring off." a doctor said. "Sorry the doctor got freaked and ran out so they called my up. *gives me pain medicine* I am Amber Ratchet." She explained. "Excuse me but coincidentally I am the Medical Officer Ratchet." "Wow how odd. Well Its an honor to be working with you Ratchet." She stated while shaking one of his fingers. I got tired so I went to sleep.

P.O.V. nobody

So how is Cheyenne doing Dr. Ratchet" asked Optimus

She is doing fine Optimus Prime she just got tired and started to nap again"

That's good to hear because Ironhide is very worried for her health."

Why is Ironhide so attached to this HUMAN any way?" asked Jolt

I believable that over the few months that they have been together they have formed a very strong bond. This makes them vulnerable in Decepticon eyes."

Wow. That's bad." Amber stated while looking over Cheyenne's charts. "Hmm. This is interesting! Look here Ratchet it says here that Cheyenne had part of her brain examined and made an OVER recovery."

What is an OVER recovery Dr.?

An OVER recovery is when the patent makes a full recovery but pulls over what is expected."

Do you have any could what could have caused this?"

No at least a day of data is missing here." Amber said pointing to a spot on the chart.

Very odd. That is the day Brock, her father, came back from his mission." Said Ratchet while scanning the World Wide Web.

"Well mow we know why they came after Cheyenne instead of her father." said Jolt

Just then there was a crash outside. All the bots in the hanger panicked and readied their guns.

The hanger doors opened up to now critically burnt Wheeljack. "Sorry just testing some of my bomb formula."


	7. Recovery

It was 5 weeks before I could walk around the base again. The stitches had prevented me because of all the pain of stretching and pulling barely healed mussels. Ratchet helped me with my first steps while Amber was at home checking in on her kids. "Well Cheyenne, looks like you are almost recovered" (Well I better be, it's been at least 5 weeks ever since the incident.) I said while smiling up at him. "Cheyenne, I have to tell you something. You may need to sit down." (O.k. what is it Ratchet?)

"Cheyenne. Dr. Ratchet was looking over your data charts when she stumbled upon odd set of data. See here it says that you made an OVER recovery after a brain operation. But here, the DAY AFTER the operation is missing. That is also the day your father came back from his mission. So I have made the hypothesis that your father had somehow imported the information about the mission inside your brain." I just sat there shocked thinking how stupid and crazy my dad was to import information into my brain without me even knowing.

(This would be really bad if the Decepticons knew, right?) "Yes indeed, and that is why you should be extra cautious outside of the base." (I am, always.) I said lying down for my evening nap. I remember looking up at Ratchet. He looked troubled when he looked down at me. He probably thought that it was a bad Idea to have told me about what my dad did all those years ago. Then I fell asleep

P.O.V. nobody

"Optimus, was it a good Idea for me to tell Cheyenne what her father did."

"I am not shure, old friend. To me she looks like she took the news well."

"That's not what her brain charts are saying. Here it looks like the hate and anger area is enlarged."

"That is so. I wonder who she is upset with."

"So how is my little girl doing Ratchet?" asked Ironhide as he walked into the hanger.  
She is going to make a full recovery Ironhide, don't worry." R

"Ironhide I need to ask you, how did you bond with Cheyenne so quickly?" O

"Well Cheyenne and I have a lot in common. We both like to shoot weapons, we love getting muddy, and we both have very large sparks."

"This is the first time I have heard of you having a kind spark ever since the war started. This is very good." Said Ratchet steping foreward away from the medical equipment

"How?"

"See you are very attached to Cheyenne, are you?" R

Yes?"

Then this shows that you can hide your emotions well and keep them under control." R

Well I don't know about the control part, but most of the time yah I can."

Just as the three autobots were about to finish their conversation the hanger doors opened and Amber came in holding a box.

"What's the box for Dr. Ratchet?" Asked Ironhide.

"Nothing just a little something for Cheyenne when she wakes up. Its from her mom and dad." Dr. Ratchet put down the box and motioned for Ratchet to pick her up. He did so and lifted her to servo level.

"So how was her first steps?" she asked. "They were fine, though she did stumble a little and had a bit of side pain, but all in all it was good."

"Excellent. Ok so you all know that she is turning 16 in a month right. "I did, obviously. How about you Ironhide did you know?"

"Um. I don't even recall her telling her birth date." He answered rubbing a servo on the back of his neck.

"Well I went to her house to check in with her folks and they agreed to us having her party here with all of you." said Amber in an excited way.

"Ok well we have to get busy and spread the news to everyone else because the chart says it's in 15 days!" said Ratchet while re reading the chart with Dr. Ratchet.

"Ok well let's get started" said Ironhide while clasping his servos together.


	8. Party Plans

The plan for Cheyenne's Autobot Birthday was on. Ironhide, Sara, Mikalia, and Cheyenne's mom, Dona, were in charge of presents; Optimus, Dino, Sam, Bumblebee, and Jolt were in charge of decorations; and Lenox, Jazz, and Sideswipe were in charge of cake and snacks. Hanger 17 was the location of the party.

"How does this feel?" asked Ratchet while applying some pressure to my now mostly healed cut. (It hurts a little bit, but it's not as bad as yesterday.) I answered with a smile. (Hay will I be able to go home fore my birthday tomorrow?) "I don't think you would like to do that youngling"

(Why is that Ratchet?) "Because Sideswipe sort of fell into your room." He lied rubbing the back of his neck. (HE WHAT! WHY AND HOW COULD HE DO THAT?! WAS THERE A DECEPTICON ATTACK?!) "No he just triped over the lawn mower while helping your dad onto the roof." I had finally calmed down and asked softly (Is my dad alright?) "Yes he is and he, your mom, and Sideswipe will be coming here tomorrow to see you.

(Oh, so I guess It'll just be me, my family, and cake.) I said in a depressing tone. I then hot away from his hand and climbed into the medical cot. I then fell asleep.

POV No one

A few yards away Ratchet was talking to Optimus

"SLAG IT OPTIMUS! Why do I always have to tell Cheyenne lies and horrible truths?"  
"I am uncertain. I think it is because the rest of us just don't have the spark to tell her." Suddenly Bumblebee and Sam came rolling in giving Optimus the status report for the party.

"The cake has been completed, the decorations are in place, and Ironhide is almost to the base with the girls and the presents." Reported Bumblebee in a robotic tone. "Bumblebee. You can talk?" Asked a puzzled Ratchet. "No I just pre typed the report on the computer and a program just played it through Bees speakers. Cool right?" Asked Sam as he showed Optimus and Ratchet his laptop.

"Yes it was very clever Sam." Said a familiar female voice. "Hi Dr. Ratchet." Please Sam, call me Amber while I'm off duty." "So, will Cheyenne be able to walk for her party tomorrow?" Asked Bumblebee in a flurry of radio frequencies. "By the looks of her progress charts, yes she will." Everybody silently cheered knowing that a sleeping Cheyenne was nearby.

"So where have you been?" Asked Ratchet. "I've been helping Cheyenne's dad fix his daughters room." "What you mean that actually happened!" asked Ratchet looking confused. "Yes, Sideswipe DID trip over the lawn mower and fell into Cheyenne's room"

*Time skip 10 hours/10:30 p.m.*

"So where do I put the presents" asked Ironhide as he pulled into the hevely decorated base hanger. "Right over there, by the table next to the movie screen." replied Mikalia pointing to the location.

"Wow the guys really out did themselves." said Dona as she helped Ironhide with carrying the presents.

"We tried our best" said Dino who just walked into the room with Sam and Bumblebee.

"Where is Optimus?" asked Ironhide as he transformed.

"He went for a drive" said Dino

"We didn't really know what kind of party she wanted so we just used some red, white, and blue streamers and flung some paper guns and autobot symbols on the wall." said Sam who was helping wrap some presents by the table

"I think she will love it. Ever since she met Ironhide it's always been Autobots and guns" Dona replied

"I second that" replied Ironhide

"Wow this girl is seriously into shooting. I mean look at the games they bought her. Call of Duty: Black Ops, Cabalas Dangerous Hunts 2011, and Jurassic: The Hunted." said Lenox who had also started to help wrap.

"So honey. How hard was it to make the cake with two autobots?" asked Sara as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Honestly. It was a pain in the ass. They couldn't measure, stir, or decorate." he said in an irritated tone.

"So what did they do?" asked Mikalia

"They baked it. In front of a jet engine. Don't worry it wasn't burnt. They did a good job" he replied as he stuck a bow on a wrapped present.

"So Ironhide. What sis you get for Cheyenne?" asked Dino

With a smug grin he pointed to a gun case that Sara was holding

"Wait. You got her a gun!" asked Sam.

"Hay. You got an autobot for 4 grand. Isn't that enough?" questioned Ironhide.

Sam mumbled a yes.

*Time skip 1 hour/ 11:45*

"O.K. that's the last of the presents." said Sam putting the last bow on the last present.

"You think she'll be surprised?" asked Dona.

Ratchet entered the room "She was a bit sad knowing she couldn't return home for her birthday party."

"I can only imagine. When she was 10 she had an ahsma attack and had to miss Halloween. We were planning on going to Boo at the Zoo in Akron. She was so upset"

"An Ahsma attack? What's that?" Asked Ironhide who was slightly interested in his friends health history.

"Well Ironhide." Ratchet started "it's when a human's airway is blocked by something it's not familiar with. Sort of what happens if Mikalia were to get stung by a bee."

Bumblebee suddenly stepped away from Mikalia "Not you Bee, a small fuzzy flying bee" said Mikalia who hugged his foot.

Bumblebee sighed in relief that he wouldn't hurt his friend on accident.

I hope you like all the humor I put in this chapter.

Don't forget to R&R this story and my others.


	9. Tears, a Twin, a Party, and a Plan

Talking "everyone"

*10:24 a.m. Day of Cheyenne's Party.*

I woke up like usual, in the cot. I looked around and didn't see anyone no Dr. Ratchet, Ratchet or Ironhide. I was scared. Had they left for a mission? Was Ironhide hurt badly? Was everybody captured by decepticons? All of these questions were rushing through my mind as I stared at the empty hanger.

Scared and on the verge of crying I yelled in terror "Ratchet! Where are you?!"

—

Party room

"Ratchet! Where are you?!"

Ironhide cursed "shit, Ratchet Cheyenne's up!"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Never mind I'll go!" Then he transformed into his topkick and sped over to the medical hanger.

—

Med. Hanger

Cheyenne was scared of being alone. For some reason she just didn't like it.

It had been at least a minute after she had called Ratchet. Scared nobody heard her,  
she started to cry.

Then she heard a familiar rumbling engine. Still crying, she saw her guardian transform in front of her cot.

"Cheyenne." He cooed "What's the matter?" he asked while wiping a tear away with one of his large fingers

Cheyenne had finally stopped crying and said "I wa-was all alone a-and I d-don't like that." then she started to bawl again.

Ironhide looked at his friend and thought to himself / Why is she crying? In all of my time with her she had never cried./ That's when he realized that she was upset because he wasn't there. Every morning he would be there to help Ratchet with her morning exercises. But of all days he wasn't there, on her birthday.

Slowly he knelt down and picked Cheyenne up and cradled her in his servo like he would to a sparkling. Slowly he rocked back and fourth saying "There-there. Ironhide's here"

"Ratchet, can you read me?" Ironhide asked calmly and quietly over the conv. link.

"Loud and clear. What did Cheyenne want?"

"She wanted somebody. She is scared of being alone and I wasn't there."

*pause*

"*sigh* this is all my fault. I'm always here every morning. Today I wasn't"

"Ironhide stop! This is not your fault. We had no clue that she was scared of being alone."

*pause*

"When she calms down see if she can walk without any pain."

"Yes Ratchet." Then Ironhide turned the conv. line off and turned his attention to a now sleeping Cheyenne.

She looked so peaceful just lying in the palm of his hand. He really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. For her party.

*time skip 30 minutes*

"Cheyenne. Wake up" Ironhide said softly as he nudged me with his finger.

"hmm? Uh I'm up. What time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"11 hundred hours. You want to start walking?"

"Shouldn't Ratchet be supervising me for our walking exercise?" I asked getting a good look at my surroundings. Apparently I had fallen asleep in Ironhide's hand.

"I had asked him if I could do the exercise and he said yes." Then he put me down onto the cot.

I slowly got to my feet and walked to Ironhide's foot. I was almost there when he stepped back

"Hay!" I ran towards his foot and gasped

"What's the matter Chy?"

"I can walk. I can walk!"

"Say how about we celebrate with some shooting?"

"Shure" I said as I climbed into Ironhide's large hand. "Wait, would this make Ratchet mad?"

"We are going out shooting and YOU'RE worried we will make Hatchet mad. I mean you get scared and call him instead of me. I thought I was your guardian" then he pouted and stopped walking

"You are my guardian Hide, but I don't want 'The Hatchet' running after me on my birthday."

"Don't worry. As long as my spark is beating Ratchet will never 'purposely' hurt you."

"Thanks you're the best." Then I hug his face plate and we walk off to hanger 17

Com. Link.

"Ironhide to Ratchet"

"What is it?"

"Cheyenne is felling a lot better so we are going to do some shooting in hanger 17"

"That's fine"

"So what did Ratchet say?"

"He said it's fine for us to go shooting"

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air at the victory.

When we got to hanger 17 it was pitch black. I was surprised when Ironhide shut the doors making it nearly impossible to see. Then I heard engines and saw lights. First there were three low sets of lights, then two sets of average height lights and then very tall lights

Suddenly the hanger lights turned on and reviled a red, white, and blue decorated hanger. Everybody transformed Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, Dino, Jolt, Ratchet, and Optimus all stood up. Then we all heard tires screeching and saw a yellow Pontiac G6 pull up and transform

"Oh. My. Primus! Is that you Sunny?" asked Sideswipe as he approached the unfamiliar bot

"Yes it is Sides! Its been a long time."

"Ugg.. here come the pranks!" groaned Ratchet as he held his head.

"Welcome Sunstreaker" said Optimus and then he introduced the long lost twin to the team.

"So let me get this straight. Old 'Ironsides' here is looking after a human?"

"Yes I am, and I love her like a sparkling"

"Hay don't forget about us!" Hollered up Major Lennox who was standing by his wife, daughter, Sam, Mikalia, and Cheyenne's parents.

After having introduced ourselves and talked for a while the party started. The cake was chocolate with sprinkles that said 'Happy Spark-day Cheyenne!' The autobots couldn't eat that cake so they just watched us humans eat while they drank energon.

Sunstreaker whispered to Sideswipe "Hay Sides, I gave a grate idea"

"What is it?" he asked with an evil smile

"During the movie we smear the left over cake on Chy and Ratchet"

"Sunny, this is going to be GOOD!"


	10. Party to Party

**Author Note:** Sorry if I didn't say this earlier. I couldn't find a way to insert it. Sideswipe is still in his Movieverse Porsche Stingray

_**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**_

After the cake was half eaten by all 6 humans it was finally time for Cheyenne to open her presents.

Jolt and Dino got her Call of Duty Black Ops. "It's no big deal really!" They both said as she thanked them.

Since Sunstreaker wasn't there to name a present he just shared with Sideswipe, they both got her Cabalas' Dangerous Hunts. She was so happy to get the game that she hugged their feet.

"She didn't do that for our gift" complained Jolt who was a bit jealous. "That's because it was practically impossible to find their game!" snapped Ratchet.

So continuing down the line Optimus got her a walkie talkie set, Ratchet an R.C. ambulance which she LOVED! Amber got Chy a custom made camouflage shirt with an autobot logo on the front. "I strictly advise that you wear it at the base and NEVER in public." she informed.

Sam and Mikalia got her Jurassic the hunted, her mom and dad got her $100 gift card for Target, Bumblebee got her a toy car that looked like him, Captain Lennox get her dog tags that read "Autobot in training, Cheyenne", lastly Annabel and her mom Sara got Cheyenne a cap that read "My shooting cap"

"Thank you all so much for the wonderful gifts."

"Wait youngling you forgot about my present." Said Ironhide as he gently handed her a silver brief case with a bow on it.

"Wow... a brief case" she said rather rudely

"You're suppose to open it" he chuckled warmly

"Oh sorry" Cheyenne apologized before she opened her guardians gift.

She gasped as she laid her eyes upon a mini Cybertronian hand gun.

"Wa-wa-where did you get this Hide" she asked with tears in her eyes

"It was one of my old Cybertronian pistols that I saw you eyeing so I had Wheeljack construct you a human sized one."

She managed to say "It is beautiful" before she started shedding tears of utter joy.

"Your welcome... sparkling" he said before hugging his little friend.  
**-**  
The presents were opened and played with soon after the little moment Ironhide and Cheyenne had. Wheeljack had modified the ambulance to go as fast as Ratchets alt mode, so that was emediently tested. It weaved in and out of the autobots legs and zoomed past a crowd of cheering humans.

"Hay Ratchet!" Cheyenne called "Yes. What is it?"

"I named my ambulance."

"Well that's wonderful, what is its name?"

"Wrench like you"

"This is so adorable" cooed Mikalia

Hay Chy why don't you see if you and 'Wrench' can beat me and Sides in a race "asked Sunny with a cocky grin.

"Oh it is so on you guys!"

While Cheyenne went to retrieve her car Ratchet and Ironhide pulled the twins aside. "I you run over my gift to Cheyenne…" Ratchet started "or do anything to make her cry…" added Ironhide "YOUR SCRAP!" they both ended

"Yes Ratchet, Yes Ironhide" The twins said while shaking.

They were all lined up Sunny on the left, Sides on the right, and Cheyenne and Wrench in the middle

Sunny "ON YOUR MARKS…"

Chy "GET SET…"

Side swipe took off "GO!"

"Very funny Sideswipe!" laughed Cheyenne

"Yah, now get your tail pipe back over here!" said Sunny

"Aww , you guys ruined my fun!" he whined jokingly

"This time I would like to start this race." announced Optimus.

Once again all three got into position

"ON YOUR MARKS…GET SET…GO!"

All three shot off like rockets. First it was Sides, then Sunny, then Sides, then Sunny. As they started nearing the end of the hanger Wrench suddenly zoomed past the two and crossed the finish line.

"WHAT!" the twins shouted.

"How on Earth did you beat us?" asked Side swipe as he and his brother transformed.

"Turbo busters do wonders, thanks Jackie"

"My pleasure miss Cheyenne."

Two hours had passed while everybody enjoyed Cheyenne's birthday presents. On all the shooting gamed surprisingly Wheeljack and Dino got the high scores."Now I would have never in my whole life seen that coming" said Ironhide after he read the high scores aloud.

Just then Lennox yelled "Time for the movie guys!"

"Well Will, what will we be watching tonight?" Cheyenne asked

"We will be watching one of your favorites, Mirror Mirror"

P.O.V. Cheyenne

I stopped walking and blushed. Nobody knew that I liked romantic movies, but apparently the word got out! I like being covert and self contained like a spy.

We all walked and sat in front of the screen. All the autobots that were taller than Sunny and Sides went into their alt mode and turned off their lights as the movie started.

P.O.V. No one

"Youngling would you like to sit on my hood?" asked Optimus who was parked next to Ironhide

"Can I?" I asked my guardian

"Yes you may, to us that is a huge honor."

"Yah bigger hen you and Opti combined" I laughed

"Opti? Is that what everyone is going to call me now?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"No Optimus just me" I answered and then carefully climbed onto Opti's hood.

30 minutes had gone by when I noticed some snoring. Then I felt Opti shake.

"Hay Hide?"

"What Cheyenne?"

"What do you do if you are sitting on a sleeping Prime?"

O.O "Honestly I have no clue."

Not wanting to annoy Optimus's sleep I quietly slid off his hood and sat on Ratchet, who was on the other side of our leader.

"Cheyenne. Aren't you sitting on Ironhide?"

"That's because haven't spent any time with you, other than my recovery and this party."

"Well then you are welcome to sit on top of my back."

"Thanks, Ratch."

I was sitting on top of Ratchet for a while. He had suggested that I go get a pillow and blanket so I would be more comfortable on hid roof. When I got back from fetching the said supplies and ate another piece of cake, I noticed the twins were missing. Maybe they went for a drive.

I was finally cozy on top of the green ambulance when I saw something silver behind the screen. Then I could have sworn I saw something yellow on the other side. Then it hit me! Latterly. It hit Ratchet too. I screeched like a bat making all the autobots and humans shutter. The object that had hit me and Ratchet was the birthday cake and it got all over the blanket, pillow, and the T-Shirt Amber got me.

"SIDESWIPE!" Ratchet yelled beneath me. I jumped off of him, before he could transform, and went over to Ironhide.

"SUNSTREAKER! Did you ruin Cheyenne's new shirt?!" he too, like Ratchet, transformed.

"I swear I didn't know she was warring that shirt!" said Sunny in a cowardly tone as he backed away from Ironhide. "Yah. And Ratchet I was aiming for Cheyenne and then Sunny hit me and I lost the target and accidentally hit you" lied Sideswipe who was looking at an unprotected Cheyenne, in the middle of the hanger. Then he transformed and sped over to Cheyenne, pulled her into his passenger seat, and sped off out of the hanger. Watching his brother take Cheyenne, Sunny too transformed and sped out of the hanger and down the street.

POV Cheyenne

I panicked at Sideswipe's sudden movement to get me into his alt mode. I had no clue what they were going to do with me. Then I heard him speak. "Cheyenne, I can feel you tensing up. Just relax we are on our way to a better party than that." "Nice for you, but if you haven't noticed I have cake on my shirt."

"That was auactualy part of our plan." Said Sunny over the radio. "So you guys have a backup for me?" I asked

"No" started Side "We have a dress for you instead."

"Yah you can put it on like a shirt because it is really short." Inserted Sunstreaker as we turned the corner. "I put it in the back, go ahead and change while we still have time to get there."

I hopped into the back seat to see a black sleeveless dress with a red present bow on it. "Aww, guys this is the sweetest thing." "We're glad you like it." I changed out of my cake covered shirt and into the black dress and hopped into the front again. "so I was wondering, How will you guys be in the party without being in car or robot mode?"

"Holo forms." Answered Sunny

"what are those?"

"Holo forms, is like a human hologram except you can feel us and touch us"

"yah and we can do the same to you."

"When we get to the party you will see them." Said Sideswipe as he stopped at a red light.

We drove for a half hour when we arrived at the location. I was amazed. It was a three story white machine covered in T-P, eggs, and vomit. Both cars parked side by side. Before I could get out Sideswipe activated his holo form and let me out. He was a tallish young man with scruffy brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with baggy tan pants. The shirt was tight agents his muscles on his arms, back, and chest. I couldn't help but stair. "Well I think she likes your form." Teased Sunny as he got out of his vehicle. I turned around "Sunny, no offence but you need a different vehicle mode. This doesn't really soot you" teased Sides as he put his arm across my shoulders. Sunny's holo form was like Side's except he had blond hair, a yellow shirt, and black baggy pants, and his shirt was too showing of his muscles.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Side as he held my hand. Blushing I said O.K. and we entered the madness

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Special shout out to Atlantic Jewel or Optimus's new pet name Opti. I am here to say that she is the rightful owner of the name.**

**Also tell me what should happen at the party with Side, Sunny, the Autobots, and me. Also give me some Ideas for Ratchet, Optimus, Ironhide, and Jazz's holo forms.**

**R&R!**


	11. Party Trouble

**YES! MY writers block is OVER! XD I would like to thank Bee'sGirl813 for the little help that I got. So here it is and very very soon chapters 12, 13, 14, and maybe 15 will come out. Enjoy**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

When we walked into the house it was just like any other out of control block party. The music was blasting from the sound system which was covered in empty solo cups and toilet paper. There were people puking everywhere. There was even a group of guys passed out in the corner.

"Sides, I'm scared." I said grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm horrified" said Sunstreaker grabbing his other arm.

"Get off me!" Side shook Sunny off his arm while using his other to wrap around my waist.

He looked down at me and I at him. We continued walking until we got to the kitchen. All the food was gone, but there was at least 40 cases of beer.

I was wide eyed "someone came packing"

"You got that right." inserted Sunny.

Sideswipe grabbed a beer and showed it to his brother. "This is beer, the 'about' human equivalent of high-grade." He then opened the beer can and drank from it. He downed the whole thing and had another. His holo-form glitched for a moment and he looked relaxed.

"Sunny, what's wrong with him?"

"He's d-d-drunk"

O.O "That was fast."

"Heh. I can go faster if you want me to." Side smirked.

"Um. No." I pushed him away from me and walked over to Sunny.

"Sunny, lets get Side to an empty couch." Sunny nodded and we walked him over to a couch that was virtually untouched. "Sideswipe stay here or I'll get Ratchet." I said to him holding him down.

"I'll do anything for you... sweet-spark"

"*scoff* just stay." I then walked off hoping to find a soda. I was about to the kitchen when I bumped into a man wearing a tank top. He stopped and looked at me and I did the same. My eyes shifted down to his shoulder, where there was a decepticon symbol. I gasped and he grabbed my arm. "Look, I know your with the autobots, but right now I want nothing to do with them now." "Fine, are there more of you here?" "Not really, just me and Blackout." "Nice and your name?" "Boancrusher" "okay, well bye Crush" "heh bye femme"

I thought I would never have a civilized conversation with a decepticon. I just left the thought and got back on with my mission. I asked around and finally found the last soda 'or so I thought'. I took one sip and then another. The next thing I knew the can was in the garbage and I grabbed another.

Before I could open it the room was spinning. I started to make my way to the door. I didn't know if I was walking or running, but the next thing I knew I was on top of Sideswipe. He looked up at me and smirked "Why hello gorgeous." He wrapped his arm around my back blocking my only escape route.

I hated to admit it, but the feeling of his arm on my back made me forget that he was drunk, I was probably drunk, and there might be a drunk decepticon in the house. "Come on." I was taken back from my thoughts and looked at Side "excuse me?" He looked at me vary seriously and said "I know you want to kiss me" he wasn't wrong, I did.

Not thinking I lowered my head and he chained his up to mine. Our lips slowly melted into each other as did our bodies. The small kiss grew in passion and roughness. I was the one to break it up. We just lied there looking at each other, staring into each other's eyes. Then we started kissing again.

I heard someone holler and then Ironhide blasted through the door "FREEZE!" We both broke apart. I cursed under my breath. I looked at Ironhide and then at Side. I thought of an escape plan. The only one that came to mind was bolting out the door. I knew that it wouldn't work, but that didn't stop me. I was almost past Ironhide when he grabbed my arm, yanking me back towards the house. Behind him, I assumed, was Jazz, Ratchet, and Optimus.

I was in deep 'scrap' at the moment. "Jazz, please take Cheyenne to my truck" I knew that my four fathers (Brock, Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet) were disappointed in me.

Jazz picked me up bridal style and carried me to 'Hide. Before he put me in I could see a large truck and a helicopter leave the area. "Bye 'Crush, bye 'Out." Jazz looked at me questionably. He shrugged and put me in the passenger seat then shut the door.

Ironhide had to help Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus load the twins onto Optimus's trailer. When he was finished he hoped into himself and we drove off. By the look on his face I knew he wasn't happy with me or the twins.

"Cheyenne what were you thinking?!"

I decided to stay silent; he apparently knew I decided to, so he continued.

"I thought you were smarter than this."

I was about to respond and once again he knew. He looked at me, still disappointed. I opened my mouth, and then everything went black.

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

**So there it is. I probably made some people mad, so please don't pour lava on me. I would really really really really really like some reviews. K BYE!**


	12. HOLO FORMS!

**Holo Forms & Oc**

**Hide**: 6'2, jet black hair, cammo tank top, tan skin, muscular arms, dark blue jeans with black boots and dog tags. 30 baby blue eyes

**Opti**: 6'6 blond/brown hair; military cut, mild arm mussels, white, blue dress shirt, black pants and white shoes. 35 deep blue eyes

**Ratchet**: 5'11 brown hair, rectangle glasses, green shirt and blue jeans, brown 'old man' shoes, little scruffy beard. 37 aqua eyes

**Jazz**: 5'6 short black hair, white shirt, dark skin, black pants, black shoes, muscular. 28 blue eyes

**Me Cheyenne**: 5'6 dirty blond hair; an inch under the shoulder, has light blue eyes, long legs, slender body, freckles. 17 blue eyes

**Bumblebee**: 5'7 short blond hair with black tips', pale skin, yellow short sleeve, black leather jacket, Black jeans, black shoes. 18 baby blue eyes

**Barricade**: 5'8 long/short black hair with white streak, tanned skin, black shirt with 'police' on the front and a decepticon logo on the back, torn gray jeans, black and white tennis shoes, black leather jacket. 18 red brown eyes

**Sideswipe**: 5'7 scruffy brown hair, red shirt, baggy tan pants, mussels on upper body, white tennis shoes. 18 Deep blue eyes

**Sunstreaker**: 5'6 scruffy blond hair with black streak, yellow shirt, brown baggy pants, mild mussels, white shoes, 18 baby blue eyes


	13. The Hangover

Cheyenne woke up with her head banging. She was in awhile walled room. Head still banging she sat up, making her head hurt even more. "Cheyenne, don't do that." said a firm voice from above. She looked up to see Ratchet looking down at her with a frown on his face. "You will only make your 'hangover' worse." Then he gently pushed her back down on the cot with his finger. Before she was down the slipped out from under his finger and puked over the side of the cot. "You're gonna need a mop."

In a separate room Sideswipes' holo form lied on a cot. He woke up to see his brother not too far away. He looked down to see that they were both still using their holo forms. "What happened?" Sunny walked over and gave him a cup of tea. "First you and Chy got drunk so Ratch said for you two to drink this" Side took a sip of the tea and held his head in pain. "Ratch also said for you to stay in your holo form until the pain in your head is gone."

Sideswipe sat and listened while Sunstreaker told him what happened. The thing is, he didn't think his brother told him everything, like he was holding a deep and dangerous secret. "Is that all?" He asked taking another sip of tea. Before his eyes Sunny grew a devilish grin on his face. "Primus what?!" Still holding his grin Sunny answered "You and Chy made out in front of Ironhide."

Sideswipes eyes widened in horror "We did what? In front of Ironhide!"

Just then Ironhide (who was in his holo form as well) walked into the room.

"Speak of the devil. I'll just leave you two be." Then Sunny ran out of the room.

"SIDESWIPE!" he yelled holding on to the teens' clothing. Side was too scared to speak. "You -you SLAGGER!" he continued to yell at him, catching the attention of Ratchet who used his holo form to investigate the source of the yelling. "Why did you do that to MY sparkling?! " Ratchet walked in on the fight and flung a well deserved wrench at the back of 'Hides' head. Both of them got quiet. "Sideswipe, please answer Ironhide's question." he said in a calm tone.

Sideswipe's head was still ringing from Ironhide's yelling. He answered "Fine, as you know me and Sunny took Cheyenne to that party. I showed Sunny what beer was, I had a couple. Then I was laying on a couch and a few minuets later Chy is on top of me."

Ironhide and Ratchet both scowled at the younger mech before them. "We are very disappointed in you, Sunny, and Chy." said Ironhide. "Yes, we NEVER wanted her to discover high-grade." added Ratchet. "Oh by the way, she's up. Hide go visit." Ironhide turned on his heels and made his way to Chy.

P.O.V. Cheyenne

I was dizzy and confused. I kept puking. Ratchet told me to drink tea and lay down. I did so. When I got up for another drink Ironhide walked in. I didn't look at him, I knew he was disappointed. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back. "Ironhide"

"hmm"

"I saw a decepticon at the party."

He stopped hugging me and looked at me. "What did he do?"

"Well, we bumped shoulders, I saw his symbol on his shoulder, we talked"

"Who was it?"

"It was Boancrusher. He was there with Blackout."

He told me that he was glad that they didn't do anything to engage me or something. He then said something about me and Side kissing.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Hide back it up. I KISSED Sideswipe."

His face went pail. "You don't remember?"

"Well I remember him being all romantic, but that was before he had the beer. After that I met Boancrusher I don't remember a thing"

"Well you and your parents are coming home, with ONLY me. Then you will be going to school again."

I agreed with him. I was in the med bay for 5 more hours before I was released. I played with the twins and Dino before I had to go. "Have fun at school Chy Chy" called Ratchet. "Yes, have a nice time at school Chy" agreed Optimus.

My final good byes were said, and then Ironhide hauled me and my parents back home.

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

**Sad ending… it gets better. R&R**


	14. Back to School

**Sorry if this sounds like a rerun of other "bots at school" stories**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

Cheyenne was a bit sad having to go back to school. She would miss having to stay on the cat walks, ride on Ironhide or Optimus's shoulders, and being with her BMF (best mech friend) Sideswipe at the base in DC.

She got into Ironhide as they went to school. "Cheyenne, I'm sorry but I need to go see a new recruit that landed on Earth yesterday. I'll send Sideswipe to get you after school" Cheyenne sighed "I understand 'Hide." The ride was quiet the rest of the way. When they got to the school Cheyenne hugged Ironhide's holo form goodbye and entered the school.

She was greeted by her friends as she made her way to her locker. She gathered her books and went to home room. It had only been maybe 5 minutes when she was called to the office.

When she got there she was greeted by a group of boys, two of which looked very familiar. "Hay look, its Chy Chy" called out a boy in a leather jacket. She was then swarmed by the boys and one man. She backed away for a moment looking hard at them. They did look familiar, but from where.

Just then an office hand came out and gave the man a clipboard "Here is your room key Mr. Ratchet." Cheyenne gasped and smiled "Ratchet? Sunny, Bee?" Her eyes widened in joy "SIDES!" She ran and hugged her friend.

"Surprise Chy"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Ratchet is going to bee the school doctor, and me, Bee, and Sunny are going to be going to school with you for the rest of the school year."

"Cool!"

The office attendant came out and told Chy that Bobby, Shawn, and Sim will be in every class I had, including specials and clubs.

Cheyenne thought it was a little odd for them to be in her clubs, but she just went with it and took them to their homeroom.

"Who is Mr. Smith?" asked Bee as we walked down the hall.

POV Chy

Suddenly there was someone yelling at us from behind. I turned around to see a handsome young man with short, but long black hair. He was also warring a black police shirt and a leather jacket similar to Bee's. "Who is that?" I asked

"Oh. Did we forget to tell you?" started Sunny.

"That is Barricade" Sides finished

"The decepticon?!"

Bee along with the others stopped walking. "Former. Decepticon."

"He switched sides last week when you were at home with 'Hide."

Once we were done talking Barricade, whom was going to be called Cade, caught up with us. Once we were all together we walked into the class room. Everyone's eyes nearly poped out of their heads. I knew why. Just imagine walking into your home room with four hot guys.

Mr. Smith spoke up "Cheyenne, who are your friends?"

"These are your new students. Bobby, Shawn, Sim, and Cade" I pointed down the line to Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and then Barricade.

Bee was the next to speak "but we like to be called by our nick names... Bee, Sunny, Side, and maybe Barricade"

"Ok then boys, Cheyenne take your seats."

The five sat down. Sunny and Bee sat in front, and Barricade and Sides sat on either side of Cheyenne.

I heard some of my classmates talking in the background as we talked.

"Cade is so hot."

"Do you think Bee is single?"

"Where do you think they came from"

"I think I saw Cade come out of that Police car outside"

"The twins are cute"

"You think Cheyenne is dating any of them?"

I kept hearing them talk about her and her friends until homeroom was over. The next class we were split up a little in math. Bee and Sides sat in the middle row, Sunny in the front, and Cade sat next to me in the back.

P.O.V. Barricades' thoughts

Cheyenne seems to have taken me in nicely. She probably still remembers what I did to her. I regret that. I cursed myself the second I came back online. I like her really. That night she was upset, but my sensors picked up that she was excited and a little happy. Maybe she wanted that, riding in a dangerous car or something. Maybe

P.O.V. Cheyenne

"So Chy, what do you think about me taking you home today?" Barricade asked.

I was surprised. He was a decepticon trying to kill me and now he is an autobot asking to take me home. This made no sense.

"Why?"

O.O "umm...b-because I thought I could make it up to you... you know after trying to kill you."

"Oh... that would be great." I smiled at him "So how are you still alive, I thought Optimus killed you?"

The teacher caught us talking and shushed us.

"I'll tell you at lunch"

P.O.V. no one

When math class was over the five friends made their way to the gymnasium.

"WOW! This is where gym is played?" Asked Sunny who was looking up at the tall ceiling.

"This place is so tall, I could probably stand in here." said Sides who bumped his brother.

"You are standing in it dweeb!" Yelled an unfamiliar voice.

All five turned around to see two towering men. They looked about 19 and stood a little over 6,2 towering over the students before them. "What do you want?" Asked Bee as they grouped in front of them.

"We want to show you dorks that we rule this school." One of them said while taking a step forward and grabbing Cheyenne, making her yelp. The four boys were outraged. Little did the men know is that they struck a nerve with two protective mechs who were about to kick aft and get their femme back.

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{**

**Bum Bum Bum! R&R**


	15. Battle in the Gym

Barricade and Sideswipe looked back at Bee and Sunny. "You two get back, they're ours." said Sides in a dark tone. Barricade took off his jacket and tossed it to Bee. Sunstreaker gasped. "Dude, why do you have the decepticon symbol on your back?" "Because it looks cool."

"So, Cade, Sim you two ready to go?"

"We will do anything for Cheyenne's safety." said Sides with venom in his voice.

"How heroic. Max, drop the girl. I'll take on mop head and you take on the cop." Max cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure, Brad" he threw Cheyenne back behind him, making her yelp in pain as she hit the gymnasium floor. Bee and Sunny stood where they were as they watched the fight begin.

Barricade charged at Max with hate in his eyes. Max and Cade were pushing each other trying to get the upper hand.

Meanwhile Side and Brad were circling each other. Side studied his opponent trying to find his weak spot. He spotted a bandage on Brad's left ankle. He had injured it during his sport practice probably. "Found it" he said with a devious smile. "Found wha-OW!" Brad's ankle was almost snapped in half by Sideswipes' foot. He stumbled backwards and fell on his aft. "WTF man?" "Just stay down!"

As the fight with Brad and Sim was going on Cade started to get the upper hand. "We'll looks like we're even. What does she even see in you? Your just a police brat!" Barricade was starting to 'loose his cool'. "She sees past my... past and she is my friend."

"Wow just a friend... that is really impressive. Do you two have tea parties at her house or yours?"

"Don't. Say. That."

"What? You're JUST friends. Maybe she will see past this little fight and go out with me." That's when Barricade lost it. He knew he had to do something. To get what they both wanted... Cheyenne. Now he didn't understand why but he suddenly yelled something he didn't hear and lost control.

P .O.V. Sideswipe

I had Brad pinned down and sent Bee to go get a teacher. I sat looking at Barricade and Max's fight. It was even. You could see who hade the upper hand, at this time it was Barricade who had the upper hand. I sensed that Barricade was starting to 'loose his cool'. They were chatting, which isn't usual for sparring. It was about five seconds later when me, Brad, Max, and Sunny heard him yell something we never expected to come out of his mouth. "NO! MY. MATE!" Cade then used all of his strength to hurl Max six feet towards the wall.

P.O.V. no one

Barricade stood for a moment and then ran towards Cheyenne. She was out cold. He picked her up bridal style and looked at her head to see it was bleeding from hitting the floor. Cade walked over to his friends.

"What just happened?" He asked. Sunny was confused. "You don't remember? You through Max over there and said that..." Sunny was interrupted by his twin. "Cheyenne was your mate." Barricade's red brown eyes enlarged. "I. said that?" He blushed. Sunny looked at the mech's "oh ho ho. I think we have a little competition going on here." Barricade turned to Sunny "SHUT UP SUNSTREAKER!" Sideswipe looked past what might happen in the neer future. "Barricade, just go and get Cheyenne to Ratchet." Barricade ran towards the door, but before he left Sideswipe called him again. "Cade, NO pit stops." Then he ran towards the 'med bay' in the school.


	16. You Have Some Explaining to do

**Yep you read right. Barricade and Sideswipe will have a competition over Cheyenne. But that will be later.****  
****#######################****  
**  
Barricade ran down the stairs and through the halls. He made shire not to drop his precious cargo. She was still out, her head was on his shoulder, not moving. He finally made it to Ratchets office.

"Ok youngster what seams... WHAT HAPPENED!"

Barricade just walked into the room and lyed Cheyenne on the table. Ratchet was furious. "Barricade you need to tell me what happened"

**(Gym)**

"Sim, Shawn. Get over here and stand next to Bobby." yelled the gym teacher as he entered the gym. He helped up Brad and Max. Both of them were obviously headed for Ratchet's office. As they wobbled out of the room the teacher got out four detention slips. "Let's see, one for Sim, Brad, Max, and Shawn."

"Wowowowowo! Teach, I didn't fight, it was Cade." said Sunny waving his hands

The teacher raised his eye brow "whatever, where is he, and Cheyenne?"

Side stepped up "Max hurt Chy badly, so Cade had to take her to the med ba... I mean medical office."

"Aright then."

**(Ratchets Office)**

Ratchet put a bandage on Cheyenne's head. "So you said that she was your mate?"

"Yes Ratchet. I did. But I have no clue as to why. I mean I've only known her for a day."

"Yes I understand. Hate can make mechs say crazy things, and love can do the same." After Ratchet said that Brad and Max came wobbling into the room. Barricade growled a little. "Boys, I will assist you in a minute. I first have to wake this one up." said Ratchet as he grabbed a cup of water. "Cade, lift her head and put this towel under it."

Ratchet then poured the cup of water on Cheyenne's face. It took a minute, but when she came to Cheyenne shot up into the sitting position. She was inches away from hitting Barricade's face. "Um... Hi." He said. She blushed and looked around the room then back to Cade. "What happened and where are the guys?"

Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder. "You and the boys were in a fight, you got knocked out for at least 5-7 minutes." Cheyenne soaked the info in. Then she spotted Max and Brad sitting in the chairs on the other side of the room. "YOU SLAGGING GOOD FOR NOTHING PIT SPAWNED JERKS!" she cursed. Barricade turned and put his hand on her mouth before she could spit out more cybertronian cuss words. "Cade, remind me to have a talk with our warriors when we get home." Max eyes widened. "W-warriors?" Ratchet turned and held his wrench "That is none of your concern."

He then advised that all four students stay there, in the infirmary until the specials were over. After that the day went on with History and Language Arts, then came lunch.

**POV Chy**

We all made our way to the cars. I went down the line. A Search and Rescue hummer, Porch Stingray, Chevy Camaro, McLaren c12,and a mustang cop car. They said one of them would drive me to McDonalds, but I had to choose. I scanned over each of my friends. "Hmm... Sunny would probably talk to Side the whole time, Side would try to romance me, Barricade is going to me home already, so I'll probably ride with Bee."

"So?" asked Cade. "I would like to ride with Bee." I overheard Sideswipe groaning, but I ignored it and jumped into Bee's passenger seat. Before we could leave, five of the most obnoxious girls came out of the school and walked over to the cars. Miranda, the leader, walked over to me and Bee. He rolled down the window for me so I could chat with her.

"So Cheyenne, you mind if we tag along with your boyfriends." I groaned "None of them are my boyfriends."

"Well what about Cade, I mean he did say he was your 'mate' right."

I scowled and cursed in my head Without taking my eyes off of her I said in a dark tone "Bee, change of plans. I need to talk to Cade.". Miranda backed up as I opened the door and walked over to the cop car. "Cade we need to talk." "Shure thing." I hopped into his passenger seat.

It took me some time to shake the girls off the bots, and it didn't help when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker revved their engines every time they turned their backs.

"Guys! Stop showing off. We only have 15 minutes left of lunch." I yelled out Barricade's window. "Okay, see you fine girls later." Called Sunstreaker as he started to pull out of the student parking lot.

We all drove down the road to McDonalds. I ordered my food and we all sat down. "So, Barricade, how are you still alive? I thought Optimus killed you." I asked

"Yes. Optimus did kill me. My friend Blackout came and hauled my carcass to the Decepticon base. Sadly they had an Autobot there. They transplanted his spark to my spark chamber. Nothing really changed. They fixed up my dents and scratches. I ordered another attack on you. When we learned we had failed again everyone blamed it on me. I was tired of getting blamed and never getting back-up so I decided to change factions and join you guys."

We were silent. Then we started talking about the cars. We all complemented on Sunstreaker's new alt-mode. It was a gold McLaren c12.

It was 12:55 when we left. The rest of the day was fun. We had study hall after lunch, in which Sunny and Side decided to set up an arm wrestling match. We laughed as both Sunny and Side defeated every guy in the class. As we watched them wrestle I was called down to Ratchet's office for a check up on my head injury.

**(Ratchet's Office)**

"Cheyenne how is the Injury?"

"It's fine."

"Ironhide called"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes I did. He wants to speak with you" after he said that he pulled out his cell phone and called 'Hide then handed it to me.

"Hello, Ratchet?" asked a gruff voice.

"Hi, Ironhide."

"Chy. How is your injury?" Ironhide asked with concern.

"Its fine, doesn't hurt anymore."

"Did you like your surprise?"

I could have sworn I heard him smirking through the phone as he said that. "Yes, I loved the surprise. Did you know about Cade?" After I said that Ratchet snatched the phone away from me. That obviously told me that he did not.

Ratchet tried to calm Ironhide down over the phone and explain why the former decepticon was there. "Look the guy was board... I already trained him ... he will be a scout... yes just like Bumblebee... okay here is Chy" he handed the phone back to me.

"So Cheyenne, how did you get your injury?"

"Well it's a long story. Me and the boys were in the gymnasium when two bullies came up and took me. Side and Cade stepped up to fight, and I was thrown to the floor."

"Then what happened?"

"I can't remember. Ratchet and Cade said I blacked out after I hit the floor."

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said in a grim tone, but his tone did a 180 "I also got a surprise today, I think we will both enjoy."

I got really excited "WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?!"

"My mate Cheroma was the new recruit. She is going to stay with us at the house."

The house... THE HOUSE! "Ironhide, don't kill me."

Even though they weren't in the same room both Ratch and Hide managed to ask 'why' at the same time.

"B-because... Barricade offered me a ride home... and I accepted."

To my surprise Ironhide said nothing, he didn't yell he didn't scream... then I heard the ringing. "HE FRAGGING HUNG UP ON ME!"

Ratchet bent over and laughed.

##################################################

**Yes. Now it's going to go downhill soon with a decepticon attack but not now. I really need complements, suggestions, reviews, and more to continue. I and I know you read the story because every time I upload I see a spike in 145 views. So… yah**


	17. Just another Saturday

The weeks went by fast for Cheyenne and the bots. Bumblebee had decided to drop out because Sam missed hanging out with him and he wanted no other bot to watch him and Mikalia. That left Ironhide, Cheroma, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Barricade to look after Chy and her parents. Ratchet was able to stay at the school every day after he had successfully trained Wheeljack and Jolt in Cybertronian mechanics/ medical stuff for Cybertronians/. Barricade stayed at the local police station while Sunny and Sides moved to a nearby Military base in Toledo.

Chy enjoyed meeting Cheroma. She was a light-navy blue motorcycle. Just like Cheyenne she liked hanging out and shooting with Hide. When she came to earth she was accompanied by Arcee, Firestar, and a team of Wreckers. She was happy on earth and to work with the humans. She was mostly happy to be back with Ironhide.

One day the guys (Barricade, Ironhide, and Ratchet) went for a drive through the forest. To their misfortune it had rained the night before, so when they got back they were covered in mud.

"What happened?" Asked Cheroma's holo form. Her holo form was about 5'8, baby blue eyes, long black flowing hair, a blue short sleeve shirt, and black tights.

Ironhide's holo form stepped out. "We forgot about the rain last night"

Cheyenne looked over at Ratchet and then Barricade, poor guy was covered in mud from undercarriage to sirens and Ratchet has all four sides of his hummer splattered. Seeing all this mud gave her an idea. "How about we wash the cars? Here at the house" All four autobots looked at her. "That sounds excellent" said Ratchet.

Ironhide, Ratchet, and Cheroma gathered needed supplies like sponges, water buckets, and towels while Barricade washed down the muddy vehicles. Meanwhile Cheyenne changed into her swim suit. It was a black tankinie with pink flowers and she also through on a pair of black shorts. When she came back out her friends were ready to wash.

Ironhide was assisted by Cheroma in washing his very large vehicle mode. It towered over both of them. On the other side of the yard Ratchet was assisted by Cheyenne for the same reasons. He placed her on his shoulders and held the bucket as she washed his tall sides of his back compartment.

When she finished she was covered in water and brown suds'. She looked around. Sideswipe was absolutely correct when he said that the holo forms were just like humans, because everyone was soaked, even Ratchet.

Barricade had stopped washing and looked over at Cheyenne. "Hay Chy"

"Yah Cade?"

"You missed a spot" he then grabbed the hose and started spraying her with it. She emediently stated screaming, laughing, and running away from the spray. As she ran away Barricade chased her. They started running around his cop car. The screams and giggles gained the attention of Ironhide. He looked over and scowled. He still didn't trust the decepticon.

Any way. They were still running around and Cheyenne was about around Cade's front when she slipped and fell. She caught herself on his hood. Barricade stopped and stared at her, then walked over. "err... are you okay Chy?"

Cheyenne pushed herself off the hood. "Yah I'm fine. Just slipped." She turned herself around and looked at Cade, then walked over to a bucket of water and took out the sponge. "What are you doing?" thought Cade as he continued to stare. Then he was covered in water.

"What the fr..." Cade cut his curse short when he saw Ironhide take a step forward.

Cheyenne had noticed it too. "I'm going to get a drink." she ran inside

Cheroma quickly held onto hide's arm. "Hey, they were just playing Hide. Chill"

"mmm. Sorry, I just don't trust him with Cheyenne.

"I can see."

"I just don't want to lose her... like I almost lost you."

"I know sweetie, just try and trust him. Okay?"

"Alright, I'll try."

Meanwhile Ratchet was talking to Barricade

"Cade!"

Barricade jumped "Yes Ratchet?"

"Be nice to Chy Chy."

"But she..." his complaint was cut off

"You started it!"

"Fine, I'll be nice." -.-

"Good because if you aren't Ironhide will probably kill you."

O.O "okay okay."

**(Time skip 1 hour 3:00 p.m.)**

Cheyenne was handing out towels.

"That was fun." said Ironhide as he sat in his truck bed with Cheroma

"We have got to do that again" agreed Barricade.

"Well I am pooped."

"What?" asked Ratchet "You pooped?"

Cheyenne laughed "no Ratchet. Pooped is an Earth term for tired."

"Oh"

"Hay Ironhide" asked Barricade.

"Yes?"

"You mind if me and the guys have a campout with Chy in the backyard?"

"Auactualy yes, I do mind."

"Come on. Its only gonna be me, Sunny, and Side."

"Exactly why I say no."

Cheyenne spoke up. "Wait, Ironhide what if you and Mia join us untill we all go into recharge."

Ratchet elbowed her "nice use of words."

"Thanks I've been practicing. Anyway, what do you say Hide."

Ironhide thought for a moment. "There was a forest behind her house. Easy for an ambush, but she would be protected by the five of us. It does sound like a good idea for me to watch them until they all go into recharge."

He then vocalized "yes you may camp outside."

Cheyenne "thank you Ironhide. I'll go tell my parents." she hugged him and ran into the house.

**(Time skip 3 hours 6:00 p.m.)**

P.O.V. Cheyenne

The sun was starting to set. The tents were set up and the fire was going. Ironhide insisted that he had his Topkick in the backyard just in case the decepticons ambushed us. I enjoyed his truck. It was like a mini monster truck, which to me was awesome. He pulled it in backwards so we could use his trucked for a table to hold the snacks. Those holo forms continued to surprise me, they could eat, swim, and change cloths, which I thought would be impossible.

Anyway. Sideswipe and the guys were gathering some sleeping bags my dad had in the basement while me, Mia, and Hide sat around the fire.

"Hay Chy!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around to see my neighbor Matilda and her little brother Kade. (Weird right?) Matilda was a red head with brown eyes, she is 16 and her little brother was a blond with blue eyes, he was 5 and very polite.

"Hi Matilda, Hi Kade" I waved back at them. Kade came over and sat next to Cheroma and said Hi. "Hello to you too Kade" They had a small chat while I talked to Matilda.

"So what's going on over here?"

"Me and my friends are having a campout" Just as I said that the guys came barreling out of the house hitting each other with sleeping bags and pillows. "Side, Sunny, Barricade. Get over here and meet my neighbors."

Matilda raised an eyebrow. "Those are some weird nicknames."

"I know. Their real names are Sim, Shawn, and Cade. And you know my guardian Ironhide, and this is Mia. They are all from dads military group."

"Oh. Okay."

I got up and walked over to Ironhide who had Kade on his lap. "Ironhide is it okay if Matilda joins us?"

Kade looked up at me. "Me too?"

I chuckled "okay Kade you too, but only until you get sleepy."

"Okay Chy"

Ironhide looked down at Kade. "Say, why don't you go play with the other boys?"

"Who are they?" He asked innocently

"Well their names are Shawn, Sim, and Cade. They like to be called by their nicknames Sides, Sunny, and Barricade."

"Okay, Kade's gonna play with Sides, Sunny, and Cade." He then jumped off his lap and ran off to the guys.

"So can they?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Since they're your neighbors' fine, but no one else! Ya hear me?"

"Yes, thank you Hide" I quickly hugged him and went to talk with Matilda some more.

Ironhide held his head "6 kids. Oh boy!"

-  
**(With the Decepticons.)**

Megatron had planned a meeting with his loyalist decepticons, Starscream, Skyquake, Brawl, Blackout, Boancrusher, and Soundwave.

"Decepticons. I have gathered you all here so we can discus another attack plan to get the girl."

"What is so important about this girl Lord Megatron?" asked Blackout

"The girl holds information about the location of the all spark shard."

The cons started murmuring something in Cybertronian to each other, then they were silenced.

"As we all know we have lost Barricade to the Autobots. Little did he know, before he left we bugged him."

Starscream spoke "But Lord Megatron wouldn't the autobot medic Ratchet find the bug?"

"I am not THAT foolish Starscream! I have made the bug virtually invisible."

"So why do you tell us of this 'bug'?"

"Because we can plan with this little information we got."

Soundwave replayed the message secretly received from Barricade. "Ironhide, mind if me and the guys camp with Chy in the backyard? Yes"

Boancrusher rubbed his servos together "so what are we gonna do Lord Megatron?"

"Do our best to capture the girl, first Soundwave will go to her home and make shure everyone is asleep before Brawl, Boancrusher, and Blackout go in and capture her"

"What about me and Skyquake?!"

"You will kill any stray humans and transport the girl."

All the mechs turned to leave. "Oh and before I forget... do everything in your power to kill Ironhide, no prisoners!"

"Yes Lord Megatron."

#################################

Cheyenne: Hope you like this chapter.

Ironhide: Cheyenne why did you make barricade chase you with a hose?

Cheyenne: Because that's what I wanted him to do.

Barricade: I liked chasing after you.

Cheyenne: Yah nice. Now you reader REVIEW and such


	18. Campout

It was 7 when we started the games and snack eating. Barricade thought it would be funny to play hot potato with the bag of marshmallows. It went from him, to Sunny, to Sides and then into the fire. The bag wasn't opened so when it hit the fire a few seconds later it burst, scarring Ironhide into his alt mode.

"Wow! Hide calm down!" I said patting his side

"What? Why? There was a gunshot!"

Barricade was still laughing from seeing Ironhide disappear into his truck. "Chill Ironhide. The marshmallow bag exploded. That's all."

Ironhide got back out and scowled at Cade. "Exactly HOW did the bag explode?"

"Um well, me and the twins were playing with it. Yah know tossing it around, and it fell into the fire." He then pointed to the now blue fire.

"Well there goes the smores" sighed Matilda.

"Some more what?" Asked Sunny

"No you goofis! S-M-O-R-E-S! Look it up." I yelled over to him.

He then ran into the house and 'pretended' to look up smores, but I knew he was doing it in his brain... I mean processor. While he was inside me and Mitilda noticed that Kade was missing. Mitilda and I looked in the tents, under Ironhide, and in the house. Nothing, no Kade. We both started to panic. I sent Mitilda over to her house to see if he went back over to get something. Sideswipe noticed and walked over to me.

"Cheyenne, why is Matilda going home?"

"We can't find Kade! We looked everywhere!"

He spotted the panic in my eyes. I knew he did. All he did after that was walk off into the front yard. Matilda came running towards me.

"HE ISN'T IN THE HOUSE!" She basically yelled.

Ironhide walked over "Who isn't in the house?"

"Kade, he is gone! We have no clue where he went."

Ironhide turned around an looked at the forest "you think?"

"I think he might have!" I answered.

After searching the coldisack, calling out his name, and having Barricade circle the blocks surrounding the exit we decided to start searching the woods. We split into teams

"Okay, me, Chy, and Mia will go east while Sunny, Cade, and Side go west. While we are gone Matilda will stay here just in case Kade comes back."

Before we all entered the forest Mitilda pulled me aside. "Cheyenne this doesn't make sense. Kade would never run off like this."

I told her everything was going to be fine, and then we all made our way into the forest. It was thick with grape vines large enough for you to swing on them like Tarzan. Speaking of which I looked over to see a vine shaking. I pointed my light at it. I saw the small figure of Kade holding onto it for dear life.

"Ironhide! I found Kade." I called.

I continued to look at Kade. He had his arms wrapped around the vine and his hands on his ears. His facial expression screamed pain. I walked over to him. "Kade, are you okay?"

"Ringing, in my ears. It hurts" he whined.

"Can you tell me how you got out here?"

"Yah. I was getting a Frisbee when I saw a flash light. Then I played on this vine. Then it started to ring like a old TV."

When he was done explaining Ironhide and Mia were already by my side. Cheromia picked Kade up while Hide used the comm. line to tell the boys that Kade had been found. We got out of the forest me and Matilda took Kade home. When we got back Barricades car was in the back, opposite of Ironhide.

"Extra precashions." Hide explained.

"I understand. Lets just get on with the campout."

**(Time skip 1 hour 8:45)**

We all settled down after that incident. We finished off the snacks and told ghost stories. We all paired off. Cheromia and Ironhide, Matilda and Sunstreaker, and I was sitting with Sideswipe and Barricade.

"All five of the teens made their way to the energon mine in search of the lost wheel. When they found it they were greeted by the canon of UNICRON!" Yelled Ironhide as he continued on with his story. The boys got scared and screamed as me and Matilda laughed our heads off.

"Ha the canon of unicorn?! You guys are scared of that?" Matilda laughed. Little did her or I knew is that there was some one behind us.

"BOO!"

I grabbed hold of Side and screamed.

"Ha ha ha! We got ya lassie!" Laughed a voice with a deep Scottish accent.

I looked over my shoulder to see a tall brown haired man wearing a green NASCAR racing suit.

"Name's Roadbuster."

"Nice to meet you 'Buster."

"Please call me Roadbuster Chy." He chuckled

"Let me guess, Optimus sent you three here?" asked Ironhide.

"Nope he just sent me and Jackie over here to give you your attachment."

Ironhide then took himself (in alt mode), Roadbuster, and Wheeljack to the front to attach his 'attachment'

As I watched them leave I felt hands creep around my waist. I looked at Side and blushed. I hadn't realized that I was still holding onto him. He just smirked and tightened his grip. My blush was now dark red.

"erm... Earth to Cheyenne"

I looked over my shoulder at Cade "What?"

"What do we do now? The ghost stories are over."

Sunstreaker jumped up. "TRUTH OR DARE!"

"You think that's a good idea? May I remind you Ironhide is here?" Side chimed.

"I think he will have a nice time playing it." answered Cheromia.

"We weren't worried about him, but if he will let Chy Chy play."

"She can" said a dark voice from behind us.

"Thank you Ironhide." I said.

Sideswipe looked at me. "How did you do that? You weren't even looking at him!"

"Months of vocal communication helped me memorize your voices."

Ironhide patted my head "nice one."

Barricade "I gotta see this... okay close your eyes."

One at a time they spoke. Cheromia, Sunny, Barricade, Matilda, Side, and Hide.

"Now lets start the game." I said.

"Fine I'll start" stated Barricade. "Cheyenne truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He thought for a moment "okay I dare you to... lick Sunny's' bumper."

"Are you kidding! I don't know where that's been!"

"Don't worry its part of my shoulder." Sunny chuckled.

I got up from my spot and walked to the drive way, everyone was behind me. I walked over to Sunny's alt mode and licked the bumper. Sunstreaker started laughing hysterically.

"P-please s-stop! Ha ha ha! It t-tickles!"

Matlda just looked at him "your weird Sunny."

He got up and walked over to her "and that's the way I like it"

"Lets just go back to the backyard."

"Okay umm... Ironhide, truth or dare?" I asked

He chuckled "truth"

"Truth it is... Ironhide how many girls did you date before you met Cheromia?"

"Umm... that's quite a few. Maybe 15-16 femmes."

"Um hm." Cheroma scowled at him.

"But you are the only one I truly love my Mia"

It continued from Hide to Matilda, Side, Cade, Mia and then it was Sunny's turn.

"Okay Cheyenne, truth or dare."

"Dare!"

He grew a devilish grin on his face. "I dare you to KISS Barricade."

Barricades face was dark red and so was mine. I gulped "where?"

"The lips."

Ironhide and Side looked like they were about to beat the living crap out of Sunny. I turned and looked at Barricade to find him right behind me. I had butterflies in my stomach. He leaned in and I slowly did too. We were inches apart

"Just get on with it!" Side yelled from behind.

We turned and looked at him. "Rude" I thought.

I was then surprised by Cade's arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked into his eyes we were so close. Then I shut my eyes and closed the gap.

The kiss wasn't long, but it was sweet. Cade was good. We continued a little more then sat down. Me leaning agents him. It was my first kiss.

After that we all just sat there looking at the stars. It was about midnight when I started to doze off. Barricade noticed and carried me over to one of the tents. "I think you need to get some sleep."

"Will you join me Cade?"

His holo-form flickered and switched from his school cloths to some black pajamas. "Yes."

We laid in the tent snuggled together. Barricade draped his arm over my midsection. He pulled the open sleeping bag over us and I fell asleep for the night.

**POV Barricade**

If Sideswipe wasn't here I would have thought this was all a dream. Never in my mind have I ever thought of kissing Cheyenne. I felt sparks fly. I don't know why, but she is like no other femme I have kissed. I couldn't tell if she liked me, but I knew that she liked, no loved the kiss. Her pheromones were screaming it to me, and possibly the others.

I lied there a while longer until I saw a figure at the tent door. It was Sideswipe. "You have a lot of..."

I cut him off "Give me a sec. She's asleep." I then got up and exited the tent. When I got out I noticed that everyone was in their tents, except for Side. "What is it?"

"You making your move on Cheyenne."

"Hay it wasn't my idea it was Sunny's!"

Side face palmed "no! You pulling her closer to you!"

I blushed "yes that was my fault, but you did it too"

Now he was the one blushing "yah... but..."

I cut him off again. "Look Sideswipe! We BOTH grabbed her, pulled her closer, AND interrupted each other's moments."

I hadn't realized that I raised my voice at the time, I was about to continue when I felt Cheyenne start to wake up.

Cheyenne woke up and looked around the tent. I felt her heart rate pick up. "What's going on? Where are you Cade?"

I walked into the tent. "I'm right here. What is it?"

Cheyenne looked over Barricades' shoulder and saw Side. "Where you two fighting over me?"

"Erm... yah a little"

"Cheyenne we need to talk" said Side from behind. They all got into the tent and closed the door. "Okay spit it out, what's going on guys?"

"Well as you now know, we both 'like' you. And we have to either win you over or fight to the death." Explained Sideswipe

Cheyenne scowled at us both. "That's stupid."

She took that better than I thought

"Look guys I like like you both too..."

Both of our jaws dropped.

"WHAT! BOTH OF US?!"

"I know I can't believe it either. It's just, you Cade are big, nice, and being an ex-con, a bad boy. While Side is loud, funny, and surprising."

O.O "erm... okay... what do we do now? If you date us at the same..." Cheyenne cut me off.

"I won't, right now I want to stay with you."

Side just got up, said good night, and drove off. Jealous probably.

"He took that well."

"Better than I thought it would go."

We just sat in the tent, looking into each other's eyes. A few minuets later I stood up and brought her with me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She squeaked at the sudden movement. I took her lips in mine. Her hart rate spiked again. We sat down, her in my lap. The kiss got hotter the longer it went. I pushed my toung agents her lips, asking for permission to enter. She accepted and opened her mouth a little and I slipped in. Her mouth tasted so sweet. I wrestled her toungs for dominance and earned a moan from her. We continued to make out for a while, then she got tired. I held her in my lap, practily cradling her

She then looked into my red eyes with her blue "I love you Barricade"

I was shocked, we've only been together for a small while. Why she said it I had no idea. "I l-love you too, Cheyenne" I then lied back, her head was on my chest. Sometime later I heard the soft sounds of her sleeping. Little did I know I wasn't the only one listening...

**Chy: HA HA HA! This was so much fun to type. I know it was long but it's my best.**

**Barricade: Why did you type us kissing?**

**Ironhide: Yes Cheyenne, WHY?!**

**Chy: Cade… Side… HELP!**

**Cheyenne runs while Ironhide chases her.**


	19. Captured part 1

"Soundwave to Megatron, all life forms are in recharge"

"Excellent, Blackout get the girl. Boancrusher, Brawl take out the autobots."

"Yes Lord Megatron!"

Soundwave kept the cloaking device up as his companions crept onto the property.

**2 a.m.**  
Al the autobots, including Ironhide, were in a deep sleep. They didn't hear the tell tale sounds of transforming or the thuds of large feet stepping around.

"Blackout to Brawl. I have spotted the girl in tent 3."

"Good to know, now grab her!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, she is sleeping with Barricade"

"What?! Are they mates?"

Blackout sniffed the tent containing the two. "No... Oh scrap she woke up!"

Cheyenne burst out of the tent and ran towards Ironhide screaming.

Ironhide heard her screams and transformed "AUTOBOTS! DECEPTICONS!" All the autobots transformed and started battling Brawl and Blackout.

"Barricade! Get Cheyenne and Matilda out of here and call reinforcements!" Yelled Ironhide as he blasted Brawls shoulder.

Barricade ran, grabbed the girls, and transformed. Matilda was freaking out. "Matilda! Chill out! We are safe!" Cheyenne yelled.

"I got this" Cade opened his glove box which had a mask. Cheyenne put the mask on Matilda and the gas knocked her out.

"Where are we going?"

"Far away from here, maybe somewhere neer the dunes in Michigan."

"Good... I hope my family is okay." Cheyenne felt guilty for leaving her parents ti deal with a mini battle in their backyard.

They drove for 3 hours straight until they made it to the dunes. Matilda was awake by the time they got there. When Barricade came to a stop both girls hopped out and watched him as he transformed.

"So let me get this straight, your friends are robot aliens. And you KISSED him?!"

"Matilda look, I know this is very hard for you to understand, but now that you know our secret we will need to take you to our leader." Cheyenne explained.

"And who is he?"

"Optimus Prime. He isn't the oldest, but he is the wisest of the Earth autobots."

The three just stood there for a moment.

"The beach is going to open any moment, want to buy some suites?" Barricade asked as he transformed back into his alt mode.

"Nah, I think I'll just wade."

"Me too, thanks anyway Cade."

The girls then set off for the water. Before they could get there Starscream swooped down and snatched them both up. They struggled in his tight grip.

"STARSCREAM! LET THE HUMAN FEMMES GO!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Barricade, YOU'RE just an autobot scout."

"So, you're just second in command!"

"Yes, but I'm the one with the femmes"

Barricade mumbled something in Cybertronian then looked back at the silver seeker "Now I'm going to say it again LET. THEM. GO!"

Starscream then transformed with the girls in his cockpit. When he got to 500 ft. he stopped and transformed. "Fine, I'll give you a femme!" He then let go of Matilda. Barricade ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked up at Starscream as he transformed and flew away with Cheyenne.

"Ironhide to Barricade, get ready we're bringing the party."

"Got it, how far are you away?"

"Look behind you"

Barricade turned around to see a tank and various cars and a monstrous truck. "Oh. Primus!" He transformed and took Matilda to a military base just a mile or so away from the battle. "Matilda, it is critical that you stay here. Just run up to an officer and show them this badge. They will direct you to a friend of ours."

Matilda wiped away a tear in her eye "Okay..." Barricade then took off to join the battle

"Barricade to Sunstreaker, where is Blackout?"

Sunstreaker shot a blast at Boancrushers' back "Blackout was temperately offlined by Ironhide, I bet he's on his way here."

Cheromia was shooting the scrap out of Brawl, her blasts weren't fatal but they kept him down. "Sunstreaker, Barricade, you two take Blackout. I got Boancrusher." Both mechs looked up at a transforming helicopter. "Run!" yelled Sunny as Blackout started falling to the ground. Blackout was a little wobbly, almost every shot missed his target.

Ironhide and Boancrusher were having an all out brawl (I heard that!) Ironhide was being fueled by rage, one of his fiew weaknesses. This got him pinned on his back by the tan decepticon. "Feelin' lucky Autobot?" He asked as he pointed his blaster to his head. "In fact I am!" Ironhide then shot his cannon through Boancrushers' spark.

Everyone froze.

"Starscream to decepticons, we got what we came for. Retreat before we have more casualties." With that Blackout and Brawl transformed and drove far far away.

Matilda was over joyed when the autobots came to pick her up. She was standing by Major Senco, one of the officers from each state that knows about the autobots. "What do we have to pick up Ironhide?" he asked flatly.

"You just have to clean up shrapnel and a dead body."

"Good. Decepticon body?"

"Affirmative Major"

Matilda spotted Sunstreaker and walked over to him. "So your real, I mean human body is..."

"A holo graph Matilda, I'm sorry but we couldn't tell you."

"I understand, so Sunstreaker is your real name?"

"Yes it is."

Suddenly Sideswipe came roaring over the dunes.

Sunstreaker stopped his twin "Bro. What's the deal?"

Side transformed "Big deal auactualy." He looked down at Matilda "I need to talk with my friends alone Matilda" she was ushered away by some solders.

"Okay, spill."

"Ironhide, Sunny, guys Skyquake destroyed the camp, houses, and killed the girls families."

"Oh. Primus! I-I-I failed them, I failed Optimus, I FAILED!" Ironhide started to freak out

"Ironhide calm down!" shouted Cheromia. She then got in front of her spark-mate and hugged him. He returned the favor. "Hide look, this happens all the time to everyone."

"Another bad thing Hide, Starscream and the decepticons have Cheyenne!" hollered Barricade

Everyone looked over at the black scout "WHAT!?"

"Barricade why didn't you tell us that?" Cheromia yelled

"Because I kept getting interrupted every time I open my mouth!"

"We need to get back to base, Wheeljack can track her down from there." informed Sunny.

**Chy: Yes I know this chapter is a little short, and it was suckish. Don't forget to REVIEW**

**Starscream: Quiet human filth.**

**Chy: You know that I can kill you with one sentence, right Screamer?**

**Starscream: right…**


	20. Captured pt 2

I screamed as I was tossed into the cockpit of Starscream. "Let me go!" I yelled as I beat upon the glass.

"NO! You are too voluble to go back to the autobots.!" He sneered. A sharp turn knocked me into the opposite side of the cockpit. "Why?!"

"My dear femme, they have not told you WHAT is in your processer, did they?" He snarled. I sat back and listened "What do you mean Starscream?"

"What I mean is that the information you hold tells of the location of an alspark shard."

I couldn't believe it. _They_ _didn't tell me I had a map in my head!_ I was taken out of my thoughts. "Skyquake to Starscream, the humans have been exterminated." Screamer chuckled "Good job Skyquake, join me at these coordinates so you can transport the prisoner."

"Why can't you carry her?"

"Because I'm your commander and you do as I say on these missions!"

"Yes Commander Starscream, Skyquake out"

Fear struck me in the hart. "Starscream, what did he mean by 'exterminated'?" Starscream let out another evil chuckle "Killed femme. Your parents and friends have been killed."

My eyes widened in shock. My family was dead, neighbors were too. I cried a little not wanting to irritate the decepticon.

"Femme?"

I sniffled a little "Yes Commander Starscream?"

"You seam relaxed and are being exceptionally polite to me. Is everything fine?"

"Well counting on my family being killed, being captured, and the possible torcher ahead nothing is fine. My relaxation and politeness is so I won't freak out. Why shouldn't I be polite to you?"

Screamer was taken back by the human "Well, I captured you, and I'm a decepticon. Shouldn't you be screaming for Barricade?"

"Not really Scream. I really want to yell for my guardian, Ironhide."

"Okay... why were you sleeping with Barricade then?"

I blushed. I had forgotten that the bots and cons could see in heat vision. "Erm well, we and Sunstreaker, a kiss, umm." I mumbled. "It's a long story."

"Well you're not mates yet, that's for sure."

"How do you know that?!"

"We Cybertronians have excellent hearing and smelling sensors. We are able to sniff out if our kind has 'mated' or not."

"If I get out I'll have Ratchet explain."

"Yes femme IF you get out." Starscream then stopped and transformed, holding me in his claws. We were in a forest in the mountains. I observed some deer drinking from a neer by scream. "Hay Starscream. Mind if I get a drink before Quake gets here?"

"Since you have been nice, yes you may." He then let me down. I walked over to the stream and used my hands to drink from it. The water was cool and refreshing. When I was done I walked back over to the silver seeker. "So Scream, how old are you in human years." He shot a look of disgust at me. "A rude question to ask though intriguing. By my calculations I am about 37. How about you Cheyenne?"

"I am 18"

"I see, that's the age of your two scouts Barricade and Bumblebee." Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of jet engines. "Ah Skyquake."

"Commander Starscream, femme." Starscream then picked me up and put me in the other seekers hand. "Skyquake, cool name." I said as he put me next to his face. "Starscream?"

"What is the problem?"

"Do we have to take her to Megatron?"

"Why?"

"Well she is so small, and fragile, and well cute." Starscream walked over to us. "Look Quake I know back on cybertron that you would lay down your life for a femme, but here on earth she isn't our kind."

"Screamer you may want to rethink that."

"Why?"

"I'm getting readings of two decepticon signals, us, and one other, possibly her." Starscream growled, "We will take her to Scalpel when we get to base."

I was thrown into Skyquake's cockpit as we took off. "Femme, I read that you are tired. Try to recharge, we have a long flight ahead of us."

I yawned "How long Quake?"

"A few hours" I then closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep  
**  
****(Time skip 3 hours 10:00 a.m.)**

I woke up on a hard black surface. I was being covered by a large hand too. "Ironhide?"

The metal sturred, I looked up at a familiar face. "No femme, It's me Skyquake."

"Oh... sorry" I was a little disappointed that it wasn't my guardian. "Where are we?"

"We are in my quarters. We arrived an earth hour ago."

"Okay. Are you going to take me to your medic?" Skyquake slowly got up. "Yes I will, but get ready for a world of hurt; he isn't like your Ratchet."

I winced thinking about the pain I might feel "o-okay Quake"  
**  
****(Decepticon Med Bay)**

When we got inside Skyquake placed me on a berth. "Where is your medic?"

"Right behind you human femme." screeched a voice. I turned around to see a small metal spider. I laughed "Your the medical officer?"

"Yes, now please sit down." I did so and watched as Scalpel grabbed a monitor and a weird bug. "Skyquake, hold her down." Suddenly I was pinned down to the berth, belly up. Scalpel climbed onto my chest and made the bug cowl into my mouth. I chocked and coughed on the mucus surrounding it. About a full minute later the bug came out my nose. I gasped for air.

"Skyquake quick! Your air and mask!" Yelled Scalpel as he scurried away with the bug. Quake bent down and opened his cockpit and put an air mask on my face. My lungs were emediently filled with air. "Thanks"

Scalpel was at the end of the berth massing with a computer and the bug. "This is highly unusual, these scans say that Cheyenne is... Cybertronian."

"WHAT?!"

"CHECK AGAIN!"

Scalpel turned towards us. "I did... 75% Cybertronian"

"Wowowow! Ratchet did scans on me a month ago and he said nothing to me or the others about me being Cybertronian!"

Skyquake rubbed his chin "How then?"

Scapel walked up an me and looked me dead in the face. "Are you 'more than friends' with an autobot?" My eyes widened. _When I kissed Cade for the first time I felt 'sparks'. That was probably auactual spark transfering to me and the second time was the finishing touches_. "Erm... yah."

"Who?" Both mechs asked

"B-B-Barricade."

"Wow, guy's gone for a month and already has a femme. Smooth"

"Yah and, we kissed"

Scalpel jumped off of me. "That explains it, you felt 'sparks fly' right?"

I nodded. Scalpel continued "Fragments of his spark probably transferred to you, changing your DNA in the process turning you into one of us."

"But not Decepticon. That is your own choice." Quake informed

"This is highly odd, many of our kind have kissed human before without turning them Cybertronian. Unless..."

"Unless what?" I asked

"Unless Barricade is your spark mate."

"WHAT?!"

"It can happen with two different species. Probably in a past life you were someone close to him that passed in the war."

"But... I just don't understand."

"It will take time femme."

"He said NOTHING of him feeling anything towards me!"

"Well he probably denied it to himself since you're a human, well when you were a human."

I sighed "I know so when do I see Megatron?"

"Why in pit do you want to see him?"

"Because it's probably better for me to just 'go with it' than to resist."

Scalpel jumped back onto me "That's not what the autobot Ironhide would do."

"Yes I know, but he has cannons, I have nothing."

"True" suddenly the med bay doors opened to revile Starscream. Skyquake picked me up "What do you want Screamer?" Starscream sighed "Megatron wishes to see Cheyenne." Quake handed me to him.

We exited the room and started down the halls towards the throne room. "What do you think he's gonna do to me?"

"Well he could yell, cut, touchier, or kill you." I looked up at him, my eyes felt as wide as plates. "I don't want to die." Scream stopped walking and used one of his talons to rub my back, trying to sooth me. "I will try my best to keep him from killing you femme, but everything else is out of reach."

I sniffled a little and tried to hold back the tears of fear. We walked into the throne room. "Starscream, femme, glad you came"

"Yes Lord Megatron" me and Starscream replied.

Megatron like many others was taken back by my politeness. "Femme did I hear correctly?"

"Yes Megatron I did call you 'Lord Megatron"

"Why?"

"Respect sir."

"I see, you do know that I might kill you?"

I gulped "y-y-yes" Megatron got up from his seat and walked over to us. He picked me up. "Starscream you are dismissed"

"B-But Megatron?!"

Megatron glared at him. "Leave now!" Scream then ran out of the room. "Femme what are you? I am getting peculiar readings off of you."

"Well your seekers Skyquake and Starscream did too so they took me to Scalpel, who after some tests told me I was 75% cybertronian..."

"How?" I blushed again "W-Well ya know your ex-con scout Barricade? I well his spark mixed with my DNA."

"Well well well" he then sniffed me "wait a minute, but you're not..."

"I know, but that somehow happened. Now what do you want?"

"Yes I need the location of the alspark shard and your brain holds the answer." I gulped "what does that mean?" Megatron lifted me up to his face and gave me a sinister grin "dissection femme." My eyes grew wide. "D-d-d why?!"

"Well there are TWO ways. Dissection or the complicated task of getting you into a... erm turning you into a giant robot so to say."

"No!"

"WHAT!?"

"no?"

He then threw me towards the door which opened. I flew through the air and into Blackouts arms "Femme, what are you doing?"

"Just run Blackie, RUN!" before he could ask why Megatron started charging out of the room yelling. Blackout took off with me. "What did you do?"

"Well I practaly captured Skyquake's, Scapel's, and maybe Commander Starscream's sparks. And I refused to turn into a giant robot so Megatron is probably going to try and kill me."

"Oh, so what am I doing?"

"Saving my life genius, just get me to Michigan."

"That's a long way femme, two flying hours."

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ME THE SLAG OUT OF HERE!"

Blackout then ran out the exit and transformed throwing me into the front seat. I looked out the window to see snowy mountains. "Let me guess, somewhere in Canada?"

**Chy: I'm a what?!**

**Barricade: I am so sorry**

**Chy: Shut Up!**

**Barricade: Help…**


	21. Family

Ironhide was back in D.C. with the rest of Team Spar. He passed back and forth, then he got a reading. "OPTIMUS!" He ran towards his leader. "Optimus, I got a reading on a decepticon in Michigan!"

"Excellent. You, Dino, and Barricade will go intercept."

"Thank you Optimus"

**(Pov Cheyenne)**

"Cheyenne, wake up!"

I mumbled and sat up. Blackout and I were in the dunes, again. I unbuckled and hoped out. He transformed. "While you were recharging Skyquake told me of what you are."

"And?" Without another word he got out a tazer. I was shocked by it and blacked out.

Hours later I woke up with three big figures above me. "Ironhide?"

"Here sparkling."

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the other two. Barricade and Dino, covered in sand. "Where did, when, help me get to Ratchet." Barricade leaned down and picked me up. "I... we will dearest"

I backed up in his hand. Knowing what he did to me made me nervous and backup in his hand. I fell screaming only to be caught by Ironhide. He held me to his chest and growled at Barricade. Without another word he transformed around me and we took off for D.C.

"Cheyennne, did they do anything to you?"

"Not really. I was captured, examined, and thrown."

"Examined?"

"Yah it's something I need to talk to you and Ratchet about at base."

"Got that. Now they wouldn't just drop you off like that. Tell me exactly what happened."

"Well I sweet talked Commander Starscream, captured Skyquakes spark, got mercy from Scapel, Lord Megatron threw me, and Blackout took me here."

"Wait, did you just use their respective names?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

"No, not really. Just don't do that at base."

**(Pov No one)**

They drove for about a day. When they got to base Ironhide rushed Cheyenne to Ratchet. "Ratchet, we got Cheyenne back. She needs examined for bugs and chips?" Cheyenne was wide awake in his servos as he talked to the medical officer. "First I need to talk with both of you and Optimus."

"Why?" Ratchet asked

"Reasons"

Ratchet paged Optimus. When he got in the med bay he shut the door giving them privacy from the solders and other autobots. "We are all here. What is it you wish to tell us?" Asked Optimus.

"Well... when I was at the decepticon base they got strange readings off of me... they did tests... I am 75% Cybertronian"

All three of the mechs gasped. "How?" Asked a baffled Ratchet

"Well... Scapel said that it may have happened when I kissed Barricade."

Another group gasp. "You KISSED Barricade?" asked Ratchet

"Let me continue! He said that I may be his sparkmate."

Yet another group gasp "Barricade is your sparkmate!?" Yelled Ironhide. Cheyenne whimpered and scooted away from her guardian. His optics widened in shock. "Cheyenne I..." she looked up at him, a little sad, a little scared. Optimus put his hand between them

"What else?"

"He explained that fragments of his spark spontaneously merged with my DNA slowly turning me cybertronian."

Ironhide moved his leaders hand. "Cheyenne..." he picked her up and brought her to his face plates. "I'm sorry this happened." Cheyenne crawled over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks big guy. Ratch, how will I complete my transformation?"

Ratchet scratched his head "I'll do a series of scans on you... it's hard to tell" He picked her out of Hides hand. "Now the both of you get out, we need to be... alone... for this process"

_"Mind if I kiss her farewell?"_ Optimus asked through a private comm. with Ironhide

_"Yes. I'll join you too"_

They transformed and activated their holoforms. Cheyenne was confused, but when she received the hug and kiss from each of them she figured it out.

"See you on the flip side."

"Yah Hide...the flip side"

"Now both of you, shoo! I have work to do." Ratchet then shooed them both out. Leaving Cheyenne and himself to work

**(Timeskip 1 hour, Main Hanger)**

Optimus organized a meeting with his bots and Matilda. "As you all know Matilda and Cheyenne's families have been killed. This means they have no one now. We will assign Cheyenne parents and Matilda is going to be adopted by .

Mitilda raised her hand.

"Yes?" Optimus asked

"Can Sunstreaker be my guardian instead of me and Sam sharing Bee?"

"Why...am I not GOOD enough for ya'!" Bee whined over the radio

"No...I just think it would be better for us to have two than one all alone with five humans and a dog"

"HAALIUYA!" He cheered.

Everyone cracked up. Optimus cleared his throat and everyone got quiet "Now that that is settled, we need to find parents for Cheyenne...Ironhide and Cheromia seem most fit." Everyone looked at them.

Cheromia looked up at Hide "We are the only bonded couple and we are her guardians…"

Hide looked at Optimus "We accept"

"Good. We will be putting you three in a separate hanger close to the tarmac. You are all dismissed"

**(Timeskip 2 days 2:45 p.m. Med Bay)**

Ironhide paced back and forth outside the med bay. Ratchet said he had completed Cheyenne's transformation and that she picked herself a new name.

"Cheromia, I am so nervous."

"Well don't be Ironhide..."

The hanger doors started to open. Ratchet stood in front. "Cheromia, Ironhide...meet your new daughter...Automatic". He stepped out of the way to reveal a dark red femme.

She looked like a mash up of all the autobots. Jazzes helm; minus the visor, A chest plate similar to Bumblebee's along with door wings, Ironhide's peds, Optimus Prime's faceplate, and Ratchets servos all wrapped up into one femme. She looked at her adoptive parents with bright blue eyes.

"M-mom, d-dad"

Ironhide walked over and hugged Auto'. "Welcome to the world of titans Auto."

Cheromia then came over and hugged her new teenage daughter. From far away they both looked the same size, but up close Auto was taller. "Welcome to the family Automatic"

Ratchet beamed at his work. "Now don't forget you three need to create a family bond later." He then walked back into the med bay and looked at what used to be Cheyenne. He carried the lifeless body to the incinerator and threw it in. "Out with the old...in with the new" he sighed to himself. He then called over Sargent Jason to take the dark red Chevy Camaro back to the dealership.

**(The Hide Family...Ironhide, Mia, Auto)**

Cheromia stepped back and eyed her daughter. "I gotta say, you picked a good design."

"Do you think...Cade will like it?"

Ironhide huffed. Cheromia hit his shoulder plating "Be nice."

Just then all the younger mechs jogged by doing their afternoon routine. They all slowed to a stop and looked at Automatic; including Bumblebee, Barricade, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Smokescreen, and their routine master Jazz.

Auto blushed and waved 'hi'. Ironhide looked over and growled. The mechs heard him and started up again. Once they were gone Automatic looked at her father with a scowl. "What was that about?!"

"Sorry, just protecting you."

"Why? I just turned Cybertronian twelve hours ago. Can't you let me live for a few hours!" She transformed and drove off in the same direction of the young mechs. Ironhide was about to go after her when he was stopped by Cheromia. "Let her go Hide…she needs to get the hang of things." He sighed "She has no clue what's goanna happen"

**Auto: Yay! I'm finally a transformer!**

**Cade: You wanted to make sure I would approve your frame? *smirk***

**Auto: O/O You heard that?**

**Cade: Yah. Don't forget to review guys**


	22. New Femme on Bace

Automatic drove past the mechs and into the autobot rec room. She transformed and looked over at a set of autobot twins. "You're not Sideswipe and Sunstreaker...you must be Skids and Mudflap."

The green one was the first to respond "You got dat right lil' lady. Who are you?"

"My name is Automatic, but my parents call me Auto."

"Well nice to meet ya' Auto, I'm Skids and that's my glitch head twin Mudflap."

"I see. So why aren't you running laps with the other mechs?"

"It's too hard" called over Mudflap

"That's not an excuse" all three looked at the entrance of the room to see Jazz and his group. "Cheyenne, get over here"

"Cheyenne? Her name is Auto." Skids complained

"She used to be human, but due to one of our scouts she's Cybertronian now." Jazz explained.

Once Auto made her way over she got a big hug form Jazz. Once she was reliced she turned around to see Barricade merely a yard away from her.

"H-hi B-Barricade."

"Hello Auto. Ratchet did a good job" He smirked and studied her frame, making her feel uneasy.

"What do you want?"

"To say hello to my sparkmate" he inched closer to her. She panicked and took two steps back. She still didn't trust him. She turned and said hello to the other autobots.

"Did you set a family bond with Ironhide and Cheromia yet?" Jazz asked

"No not yet. We're going to do that later today."

"Sweet, say we're goanna be watching a movie outside the Med Bay. Want to join us?" Asked Bee

"I would love to, but I have to ask Ironhide.."

"Woah, wait, holdup! Ironhide's yo' father?" Asked a wide eyed Mudflap

"Yes I am." Said a deep voice. They all turned and saw Ironhide entered the rec room. "You got a problem with that?" He walked over and hugged Auto, she nuzzled him and hugged back. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Barricade..."

He turned and grabbed the scout by the shoulder plating before he could run away. "Me and Hatchet need to speak with you Cade" he said in a dark tone. He let him go and they both walked off to the Med Bay.

"What was that about?" Bee asked

"It's complicated...anyone up for Grand Theft Auto?"

Everyone raised their hands. Auto giggled. "First up is me, Bee, Side, and Smokie are up." Everyone rushed over to the gaming system custom made for the autobots.

**(Ratch, Hide, Cade)**

The Med Bay doors slammed shut. Cade was sat on the examination berth with both older mechs in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell us she was your sparkmate?" Asked a cranky Ratchet

"How was I supposed to know? I felt a sort of pull to her, but it wasn't big! Yes I felt warm whenever I thought, talked, or was with her, but I never thought of her as my mate."

"Yes, You did. Remember in the gymnasium that day... you lost all control and claimed that she was your mate."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Ratchet hit Ironhides helm with a wrench "Quiet!" Barricade looked at the two. "I did...wow I totally forgot about that. Ratchet she doesn't seem to trust me anymore. Do you know what this means?"

Ratchet mumbled a bit. "Being sparkmates is like being soul mates, in human terms. If you want to be with the one you were made for, then you have to win her spark back."

"Like I said, she doesn't trust me"

"Then try and gain her trust back tonight, at the movie"

Cade sighed "Fine I'll try. Can I go now?"

Both larger mechs looked at each other then back at the black scout "yes"  
_

Barricade transformed and sped back to the rec room. When he got there Auto, Smokie, Bee and Side were crammed together on the couch. He walked over and got behind auto. "So who's in the lead?"

She scoffed "Ask the guy with a race car for an alt mode"

"Smokescrean?"

"Yep. Noooo!" Auto's car slammed into a line of police cars.

"Ouch, that hurts"

She looked up at him. "Oh, ha ha ha." She said flatly. Seconds later the timer went off. "Smokie won whose goanna race next?"

Sunny went with Bee to pick up the kids from Collage and Side went to a circut race with Smokie and Jazz. Only Barricade, Skids, Mudflap, and Automatic were left in the room.

"Hay guys, mind if me and Auto be alone for a while?"

Skids snickered "We won't be gone for long."

"Yah so you to don't get messy" they both started to laugh and left the hanger.

"What is it?" Auto asked

"Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"B-because...why didn't you tell me I was your sparkmate?

"I didn't really...I wasn't sure you were. Can you forgive me."

Auto was silent for a while. "Yes I will forgive you...but not Ratchet."

"Why did you bring Ratchet into this?"

"Because the decepticon Starscream also told me that I have a map to an alspark shard in my processor."

"Oh...OH! Should we go tell him?"

"No...It can wait." Auto then leaned her helm on Barricades shoulder. He purred and nuzzled her helm.

"Okay" they kept cuddling.

"Ay! Look who got back together!" Yelled Ironhide. Automatic shot up. "Dad!"

"Don't worry sparkling...it's time for bonding."

Atomic got up and went over holding Hides enormous hand. Together the two walked over to the med bay.

Ratchet had out data pads and energon. "Okay, Ironhide put your hand on Auto's spark plating and Auto you do the same" they did so and shut their optics. There was a zap and a spark of light. They both sent loving thoughts to one another. "Cheromia...you're up." Both femmes repeated the same process. In the end they were pronounced as a real family.

**Auto: Mommy Daddy!**

**Mia, Hide: Sparkling**

**Cade: Mate!**

**Auto: Save it for later**

**Cade: T^T**


End file.
